Soul-Seeker
by Kittylovekills
Summary: I am a sing-song I can manipulate my voice into any kind like a man, women, child, or old person. I look deep into a person's mind and soul and I get a tune from their mind and the words from their soul. It's called their soul song, I sing it out loud and they fall into a trance where they can't see me but bend to my every will.
1. Stranger

It all started the day I saw him. The one with the bronze eyes that pierces my very soul. If you even say I have a soul. My names Onyx Libmen I'm seventeen and live in Atlanta, Georgia. Well at least I used to until recent events forced my family to move to Boonton Township, New Jersey. To many I look normal, but deep inside me there's an unnatural force lying and waiting to be released.

Stranger

I stepped off the bus to see my new school, Boonton High.

"Great" I murmured to myself.

But apparently here everyone has big ears.

"What, not south enough for you." smirked a high strung Brunet.

I rolled my eyes and walk away. As I walked into the old brick building I knew without looking that just about every guy had their eyes on me. When girls had their eyes on me it's because they're just plain creepy or there outrageously jealous. I knew I had always been unnaturally pretty, it's because I'm a Leaper. Leapers are supernatural people, like me, who each have certain talents. One of our many rules are you're not allowed to know someone else's talent unless you've seen it. Weather in battle or they were defending themselves. A sing-song is a creature that looks into a person's soul to find a beat, or a rhyme, or even a melody. Then we use that rhyme with words we make up or take from their souls and memory's. We sing at an unnatural tone to where we control them, as long as we sing while we are commanding them. We never use our real singing voice. It's much prettier than our sing-song one. If someone were to record it and use it against the person it came from they have control over them. This is if they know how to take over it. Otherwise we lose our powers; most that have had this happen have died. Their bodies and mind couldn't handle their powers being ripped from them. My great aunt Shona had this happen to her by her best friend Tina. I shake the thought out of my mind.

"Hey! What's wro-"

I look up to see who I just ran into. I knocked all of their books out of their arms, but when he was about to yell at me he stopped short. I smile

"_That's strange his eyes are bronze, Pure bronze."_

I Speak.

"Sorry"

"Uh it's okay." Bonze eyes say.

"No it's not watch where you're going." I turned to see a boy with normal plain brown eyes walking towards me.

"John I said it's okay"

"No Drake it's not!" Yelled John

_"Drake" _It rolled off the tip of my mind like sweet sugar.

I got up and walked away. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me backwards. My unnaturally blue eyes went wide. Not with fear but with knowledge that my inner leaper was ready to sing to defend myself. I turned around and slapped him. He fell back a few steppes. No doubt in shock.

"You little!"

I opened my mouth.

"Hey John stop!"

My mouth closes, Saved by the bronze. I collect my books and walk off. As I turn the corner where I was told the math room was I can hear them arguing. I smile and walk into the class room of Mrs. Leach.

_"Gosh I hope she doesn't live up to her name" _

After 45 minutes of living torture and the smart remarks courtesy my fellow classmates. I say she really does live up to her name.

After school I was walking down the old brick steps and I run into _him_ again.

"Excuse me" I say deeply

"Umm look I'm sorry about earlier. Umm John can be a little uhh high strung."

"Him and everyone else"

I try and push past him, but he stops me.

"_Why is it always the strong ones who have something with me?"_

"Hey not everyone is like that. Just some I guess."

"Ya okay"

"Look uh I'm Drake Westley"

He holds out his hand. I stare at it for a few before taking ahold and shaking it.

"Onyx Libmen" **_ZAP._**

I jerk my hand away fast.

"_What the freak was that!"_

_ "_What the" Drake says

"Ha ha very funny jerk. Grow up some would ya!" I storm off

"Hey wait it wasn't me I swear"

By then the whole school was looking at him. He hides his head and runs off in the other direction. I hop onto my bus and take an empty seat in the front. I unfold there. I knew no one would sit with me. No one would risk their perfect reputation by being seen with me.


	2. The unwanted visitor

**A/N: Wow I really, really never expected this story to have any veiws. Thanks Everyone. Please R&R**

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" Autumn Libmen said to her incoming daughter.

"My day was eight hours of pure torture"

"Oh honestly Onyx! Why are you always so down! Look on the Brightside for a change! Be happy make new friends."

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs and across the floor to my room. The walls painted purple with black spots. I flop down onto my bed and bury my head into my soft deep violet pillow. The same bronze eyes pop into my head. I let out a groan.

_"Why can't I ignore him like everyone else." _I murmured to myself

Again his eyes flash into my mind. I bolt straight up from my bed. This was getting a bit annoying. Looking over from my bed to my backpack trying to decide which one was better. Again his eyes flash into my head. My eyes snap upwards.

_"Okay! Homework it is then."_

I fumble with the zipper a little before finally grabbing my algebra 2 homework and getting started.

(time skip)

I look up from my finally finished history homework to see the clock read 6:40. I let out a little sigh while putting everything back into my backpack. I groan as I stand up, finally feeling the effects of three hours hunched over books. I dragged myself into the kitchen to see a tub-a-ware container and a note on the counter.

"_Onyx I had to run out to a meeting, and you seemed upset earlier so whenever you come down here is your dinner, chicken and rice, don't wait up I'll be back late. Love, Mom."_

A sigh slipped through my lips. _What meeting? She doesn't have a job that requires her to go to meetings… I think._

I threw the rice and chicken onto a plate and threw them into the microwave. While I waited the same bronze eyes flashed into my mind. _Why_ I thought _why do I remember his eyes. There is nothing I haven't seen before. His so-_**BEEP**

I came back to reality after hearing the microwave's beep signaling my meal was ready. Shaking my head hard trying to wipe the image out of my head, I grabbed the plate of food and was about to sat down to eat when a slight grin became visible on my face.

"_Maybe things here won't be as bad as I thought."_

My grin quickly diminished and the thought pushed far to the side of my head. Wanting nothing more than to go to bed I hunched over my plate and began shoveling food in.

After finishing my meal and cleaning up I dragged myself up stairs and threw myself onto my bed waiting for sleep to take over. I could slowly feel myself slipping into the land of dreams when the smoothest most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen popped into my head. Their color like smooth and rich cream, the beautiful eyes seem to be looking at me. But then not looking **at** me but **through** me like they could read every thought and feeling. The once soft feeling those eyes gave me turned into a dark and scary feeling. Like I no longer wanted to look at them, or even have them look at me. I began to panic, I felt so open so vulnerable. I felt my insides screaming at me to get away. They screamed to me, stop looking into the eyes.

_"no!" _I struggled, but it was useless their death like stare held mine. I kept struggling

_"NO!"…."No"…"no"…."no".._

I could feel myself growing weaker. I tried on last time to get away.

_"n-"_

"Onyx! Onyx hunny wake up."

My eyes slowly fluttered open.

_"M Mom?"_

"Yes sweetie, you're alright now. You were just having a bad dream."

I glance at the clock. 4:53

"You should try and get some rest before you have to wake up." My mom suggested

_"No. I'll stay up I-uh- didn't finish all my homework yet" _

"Alright well if you need me I'll be across the hall" she kissed my forehead "I love you Onyx" she said with a smile.

_"Love you too, mom"_

She walked out of the room. Turning to smile at me while shutting the door. But I caught a glimpse of a worried, scared look cross her face before the door was fully shut.

"_Are you sure mom? Are you sure it was a dream?" _I thought to myself.

Looking back at the clock, trying to decide what to do now that I had two hours to kill. I opted to get dressed and take a walk under the power of the moon.


	3. Potential Threat

**A/N: Sorry I know its short but I all this chapter was supposed to do was introduce the writer of the note only briefly though. And show a little peak at the "Cream Eyes".**

Cream, rich silky cream. Beautiful blissful eyes. Drip..drip..red. the cream slowly fades. Drip..Drip..

"Psst"

My eyes snap open. I see a piece of paper folded many times sitting in front of my face. "_Where am I?" _I slowly lift my head.

"Carry this number over-"

_"Oh. That's right I'm in math class."_ Turning my attention off the leach and back to the paper on my desk. "_Hello there. I do not remember folding paper before my nap, so therefore you are not mine. That makes you a note. An unwanted note at that." _I sighed a loud sigh. This of course caught the leaches and students attention. The leach started towards my desk. I quickly hid the note before she stopped at my desk.

_"_I'm sorry Miss. Libmen if I bore you. But if you are that bored perhaps a trip to the office will keep you occupied."

I stared at her stunned. _"Seriously! I just sighed! She can't be serious"_

"Well get out."

"I just sighed!"

She looked at me sternly and pointed with her prize ruler to the door.

"Get out!"

Staring her down I gathered my stuff and stormed out of the room. Making sure to slam the door behind me. Instead of going to the destination appointed to me I decided I was done for today and waltzed out the front entrance. Making double sure to smile and wave to a very confused secretary.

Half way home I realized my mom would be there, and she wasn't a pretty sighted when mad. Weighing my options I decided to take a much safer and less violent one. I went to the park. Once there I climbed the latter to the tallest play house and sat inside. Deciding to do something productive I did what little homework I had, until a small square piece of paper caught my eye. Glancing from text book to the paper I couldn't ignore my curiosity any longer. Placing my book down and picking up the paper I slowly opened it. Once I started to read the intriguing note my unnaturally blue-green eyes went wide.

"Onyx,

You may fool everyone else, but you can't hide the truth from me. What little truth you do know. Want to know more? Then meet me at Annette's Café tonight at 6. Don't be late."

Staring at the note my brain gone numb. _"Oh crap. Please tell me this is a complete joke. Nothing good ever comes out of "You can't fool me" Nothing! Nothing at all!"_

Hearing the rush of cars go by alerts me that school is getting out in a few moments and that I should start to head home. Not really wanting to get caught at a park when most students my age are just leaving school. As I make my way towards my house I think to myself. _"Should I go? Or should I tell mom? NO! Mom is defiantly out of the question. But how will I get out? I can't say I'm going to a friend's house. Mom would catch the lie instantly. Hmm. What to do. Well I guess that only leaves sneaking out. I just hope I don't die from the fall. If I'm caught I'm dead anyway." _The wind picks up blowing cold air in my face. I shiver and hurry to get home, unknowingly hurrying to me death.


	4. Heavy Hearted

**A/N: you may have caught on that each chapter is not very long. Only about 700 words. This is because of time skips or introductions. Please R&R. Feel Free to PM me if you have questions. I know sometimes I skip explanations. **

"Whoa!" I ducked just barely missing a book that just so happened to fly in my direction as soon as I stepped foot in the door. Another book comes my way. After jumping out of the way I look at the book. _"Parents guide to raising teenagers"_

"Very funny" I mumbled.

**Crash**

Another book flying by that barley missing my head. I look up to see the person wielding the books.

"HOW COULD YOU DITCH SCHOOL!" Autumn screamed at the top of her surprisingly big lungs.

"Mom lis-" but I was cut short by another flying book.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME ONYX PHELIX LIBMEN!"

_"Ugg she just full named me. I'm in more trouble then I originally thought." _

**Oomph!**

I was brought back to reality when a book connected with my stomach.

"Finally" autumn said finally cooling off a bit. "Onyx I am disappointed in you! First you leave school before classes where over, and then you don't have the decency to show up at home. Trying to play it off as if you were in school all day! You have phones you know!"

Sighing I decided to explain myself while she was calm.

"Mom you don't know what it's like! All I did was sigh and she kicked me out! I swear that woman doesn't like me. She never has" I threw my hands up and shook my head. sitting on the couch I saw my mother's shoulders sag and her face went from disappointment to pity. Sitting down next to her daughter Autumn spoke.

"Onyx, hunny, I know it's difficult. Even more so when I can't help you with things you are no doubt confused about. But that's the life we Leapers must live. It's not always fair, and I know I've told you countless times to never, ever use your powers while in school or in public unless confronted by another Leaper. This won't happen since we're spread so thin."

_"I know she meant this to help me, but in reality it made things worse. I'm not upset about being a Leaper. In fact I love it. I hate that I can't use my powers, and that's all."_

_"_Thanks mom now I'm going to bed"

"Okay. Oh and your grounded! Ohhh your so grounded young lady! You won't see the light of day until your thirty!"

I couldn't help but smile as I walked away.

I watched the clock till it flipped to five fifty. Grabbing my wallet and sliding it into my pocket I climbed out the window. Hanging from my window I shut my eyes and let go. Hitting the ground feet first had been my plan. Yet it didn't work out like that. I somehow managed to twist and instead of my feet I landed on my ass. I let out a groan.

"I'll defiantly be feeling that tomorrow."

Getting up and rubbing my sore behind I started the ten minute walk to Annette's Café. While walk there I felt a shiver go up my spine. Spinning around to look behind me I didn't see anyone, but that still didn't put me at ease. "_Something's not right"_ suddenly my human instincts told me to run. **Flee…Flee**. Suddenly sneaking out to meet some stranger didn't seem like such a good idea. "_Wait! The note was on my desk in school. So the stranger is someone my age.." _the feeling of impending doom suddenly vanished and was replaced with one pissed off Leaper named Onyx Libmen.

"Who's there? You can't scare me so just come on out!" I yelled into the darkness

"He, he" I heard a small chuckle

I looked towards a small pool of light being casted by a street light. What I saw was a girl around my age possible a year older stepped into the clearing. Her left hand on her hip, and a mischievous grin on her face. I stood there stunned. She was… beautiful. Her brown-red hair casting a shadow over her milky white skin. Her skin, smooth and spotless. Her green eyes laced by natural heavy black eyelashes. Unnatural beauty rivaling my own. She makes my heart heavy with jealously. My blue-green eyes widen with realization. Unnatural beauty, her presence well known only to me, and her knowledge of what I am.

"I knew you would come. Names Scarlett Cimon." Her noticeable Russian accent only furthered my jealousy. "_Who is she?"_


	5. Identity's Uncovered

**A/N: Okay in this chapter a lot of information is revealed . feel free to ask questions! Please R&R! always appreciated!**

Hours later I lay on my bed thinking of the events that had just played out over the last two hours. After being confronted by Scarlett and learning a few new things I tried to sneak back in. Only to be caught by mom who somehow always knew when I was no longer in the house. Sighing and turning over in my bed I thought about the new questions that had aroused in my brain. _Just how did mom know I was out?_ It's been like this since I was a kid. I guess you could say I was a "trouble child" always sneaking out to parks and the back woods of our old home. After my father died we moved around a lot. For two years to be exact. Mom would always put us in a small town home all over the United States then just like that vanish. Every time she came back, which was always two weeks later, we would up and move several states away. Atlanta Georgia had been my first home with my family. From their mother and I moved to Florida, to Tennessee, Mississippi, Kentucky, Colorado, and finally here New jersey. When we moved here I could tell it was accidental. Mom was driving by on her way to Rohde Island only to suddenly stop and look at a small Victorian house she had seen. Two weeks later I found myself getting off the bus at Boonton High. Even as a child though she knew when I left the house. She always seemed to be aware of me when I tried to scare her._ Heck she even knew who was at the door._ Getting off my bed I walked over the small black bookshelf in the corner of my room. Looking through the selection I pulled off a heavy very dusty old leather bound book. Blowing the dust off turned to be a mistake. After I calmed myself from the coughing fit the dust sent me into I opened the book. This book was only one of three copies ever made. All hand written. Well I should say one of two since one of them burned in a house fire that killed four of my own kind. _Murder._ I shudder at the thought. After searching through many titles, some weird and some strange. I narrowed down my search to two types of leapers. _So mother which are you a __Radius __or a __Seeker?_Both having the knowledge of who was around them and where. But the Radius only knows who their within a certain radius. _Ha-ha who ever named these types sure was creative._ While a seeker can pinpoint a certain person(s) if they have met them before by their spirit trail. Seeker's in the past and even now in the present have been used to murder and spy on other leapers. shuddering at the last part i read i thought about which my mother could be. _Mother is definitely a radius otherwise she would never ask where I'm going or be scared when I came home late._ Of course I could never ask mother this. Depending on how she answers or how the spirits feel she could have her powers stripped and end up dyeing. Those spirits are funny things they are. Depending on their moods they may let someone get away with letting someone agree with what they are when questioned, and other days they may not. It was thanks to Scarlett I remembered I had this old luger. Replacing the book on the shelf I went over to my window to test my theory. Opening the window and sticking a leg out I mentally counted to three. _One. Two._ **Thump! **

"ONYX PHELIX LIBMEN! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT IF YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN YOU WILL COME BACK ALIVE!" a very angry Autumn called from down stairs.

Grinning I pulled my leg back in and locked my window. Seventeen years of being busted and I am just now finding out why. Laying back into bed I closed my eyes thinking of a very beautiful but equally as dangerous Scarlett Cimon.

(Flashback)

"I knew you would come. Names Scarlett Cimon."

"Who are you?" I questioned. On edge ready to defend myself if she turned out dangerous.

A small chuckle escaped the strange girls lip.

"I just told you who I am. How about telling me who you are?" a playful smile tugged at her lips.

"Don't play with me! You know very well who I am."

"That may be so but it's still only polite to say it yourself."

"Onyx Libmen"

"It's very nice to finally meet you in person Onyx. It is alright that I call you that aren't it?" I nodded "Good. We'll get along quite nicely."

"You're the one who wrote the note isn't it?" She nodded " how did you get it onto my desk without the leach noticing?" I stopped suddenly when I saw her smile and raise her eyebrows.

"Leach?"

"Never mind that! How did you get that note onto my desk! I've never seen you before, and trust me if I have I would have remembered." Embarrassment creped over my face as realization of what I just said sunk in. Scarlett only laughed in response.

"True you never have seen me before. After all how could you when I'm a senior and you're a junior."

"Your eighteen?"

Scarlett only nodded.

"Then how did you know me?"

"Truly Onyx you should listen to yourself more."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"How do you expect me not to notice a fellow leaper?"


	6. Smiles and Laughter

**A/N: I feel like this was partly a chapter to show you a little more into her life and explain a little more about leapers. Beacuse i had one of my friends read it and she had a few questions about them so i know you do! Ask questions! I hate the fact that people are confused on what leapers are and their not asking so feel free. PLEASE! also Please R&R! **

Opening my eyes and noticing the clock read 3 A.M. _Must have dozed off a bit there._ Suddenly my thoughts went back to the time I first got my powers and the ergs to make everyone bend to my will were so strong it hurt.

(Flashback)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONYX!" everyone cheered

I had just blown out the ten candles atop of a badly smeared chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday my little bandit" Donavan Libmen cheered as he picked up his not so little bandit and swung her around.

"Dad! Stop I'm getting dizzy. Ha-ha"

"Venn stop spinning her or else dinner will be on you." This caused their small family to erupt into laughter.

"joyeux anniversaire petit un." (Happy birthday little one) My grandma Madeline Perle congratulated her now ten year old granddaughter.

"Oui joyeux anniversaire. Nous sommes tellement fiers de vous petite un." (Happy birthday. We're so proud of you little one.) My grandfather Auguste Perle said smiling.

"merci grand-maman et papa" ten year old Onyx replied to her grandparents.

Her grandparents on her mother's side were French, but on her father's side they were German. Yet her German grandparents died when her dad was eighteen years old. They were murdered because of what they were. This is a common trend in how leapers die. Both her grandparents where leapers. They had to be no leaper could marry a non-leaper or a "human" otherwise they become infertile and they'd have to live a lie. There is no such thing as a half leaper. The leaper's soul is to over powering for a humans and half a leaper's soul cannot sustain life without the other half. That night was the most perfect night in Onyx Libman's life, and the last normal one she'll ever have. The next day before school her mother sat her down on the couch.

"Now Onyx you know will be receiving your powers anytime now that you are ten and your inner leaper's soul will be awakened. Right?"

"Yes mother I know that."

"Whatever you do, DO NOT given to the ergs that will be presented to you. Under any circumstance may you give in."

"I'm confused."

"Your inner leaper itself is a living soul. It will try to protect itself by having you use what ever your powers are. When these ergs come I want you to remember what their telling you to do. That is how you will figure out your power. You must fight these ergs no matter how hard they get."

I fidget in my seat. I always thought being special was fun but now it was becoming scary.

"If you are in danger and bad danger to where your life will most likely be the cost your inner leaper will know its very existence is being threatened and someone is trying to eradicate it. It will over power your human instincts to run and instead it'll over power you itself and force you to use your power to insure its survival. The leaper itself knows our numbers are dwindling in the mere hundreds. We were never big to start with, a mere two thousand worldwide."

Her mother gave her a quick hug and sent her on her way.

(End flashback)

Groaning and sitting up in bed I looked at the clock. 5:45. Sighing I got out of bed still in my clothes from the night before. Taking a quick shower and pulling on a fresh T-shirt and jeans. I walked down-stairs grabbing an apple and was walking out the door.

"au revoir!" I called back to my mother

As soon as I said it I quickly and deeply regretted it. My mother's head snapped up from her book wide eyed and staring at me. Quickly I shut the door and ran down the street. _I don't know what came over me! I haven't spoken French since my grandparent's death three years ago._ I smiled _they were the lucky ones. They died from old age._ Still smiling I hadn't sensed the person coming up from behind me. I felt an arm sling over my shoulders and little bump to my hip. Now frowning I looked at the other person who would touch and be so friendly with the school "freak".

"What do you want Scarlett?"

"Aww is that how you treat your friend? No wonder you haven't got any."

Huffing I rolled her arm off from around me.

Arriving at the school of course all eyes are on us. After the prettiest senior was talking to the prettiest "freak". Of course no one would say it but I've heard people talk about my beauty. The whispers started the second my foot hit the pavement. _This is why I hate the north! People up here don't know how to shut their oversized traps._ Next to me Scarlett let out a small giggle. I raised an eyebrow at her. Her face fell, eyes wide and skin pale. She eminently walked away.

"Bye Onyx I'll talk to you tonight." She called back

Standing there pounding what had just happened the bell rang and signaled I was late to Western history.

Three class hours in and sitting in the leaches class my mind began to wonder. _I could care less about math. What I want to know is why Scarlett ran away so quickly after a simple laugh. Wait! _My body stiffened _what happened before she laughed? _Thinking back I become stumped n_othing.. Nothing was happening right then. I had just thou- _my eyes went wide _I need to get home! _ I stopped short of running out of the class room after realizing I couldn't just up and leave like last time. Because we all know how well that worked out for me. And I wasn't in any hurry to repeat the event. Opting not to push my luck I suffered through the rest of math class. All the while unbeknownst to Onyx a pair of shinning bronze eyes were watching her every move.

After suffering many hours off school and avoiding a certain red head. I made my way home.

"Onyx! Wait up!"

Or at least tried to. Spinning around to face the person calling my name. When I saw who it was my stomach dropped. I found myself staring into a pair of bronze eyes.

Panting "Hey! Your fast you know that."

Staring mentally telling him to get to the point. Glancing up he winced from my star.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

I guess he got the message loud and too clear for me.

Now it was my turn to star and look shocked.

"I'm busy!" I said quickly turning and hopping to make a fast get away. But a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Spinning me back around he continued.

"It's not a date! I just wanted to know if you would hang with me at Annette's Café. You know around six?"

I blinked that time and that Café were never good to me. _Damn people around here sure like six o'clock a lot_ I was going to turn him down again but I stopped. His bronze eyes had me in a trance. I couldn't say no to eyes like those. It's like they were melting my very soul. I just want to take those eyes and- blinking I realized I had been staring and slowing leaning in. Derek seemed very confused. Turning red I just wanted to get home and to that dang book.

"Yes-uh- meet you there bye!" I turned and quickly rushed home.

Upon entering my house I ran pasted my mom whom looked shocked to the feeling that a hurricane just ran past her. Shuting my door and throwing my school stuff into a corner. Snatching the book in question off the shelf I threw it open to the pages that listed titles and powers having to do with the mind. Eyes growing wide I stared down at the page almost willing it to change what it read.

**Conscience-eir: A leaper who reads all thoughts that has to do with emotion. These leapers are well known for never being lied to and have used their powers to read thoughts that have the fallowing emotions behind them. Anger, Sadness, Frustration, and Over joyed.**

_Well that explains why she laughed. _Sighing I closed the book and replaced it on the shelf. Sadness creped over me a_m I the only one with a useless power that cant read someone like an open book?_


	7. Regretful Words

**A/N: Hey everyone! okay look this chapter became to long, since my other ones where never nearly this long, i had to cut it in half and im not uploading the other half till later sometime. so i had a question for all of you. would you be intreasted in a little, i guess you could say filter, chapter on random facts of this story and a little more in depth explaination on leapers and the types you've been introduced to so far? let me know via PM or Reveiws and always remember anytime you have a question let me know. Enjoy!**

My piercing gaze and all its hate directed towards the clock. As the minute hand ticked closer to the dreaded time. laying on my stomach, correction, laying on the floor in my room with my head buried in my folded arms I didn't hear mother knock on my door.

"Onyx wha-"Autumn stopped her sentence after nearly avoiding stepping on her daughters legs.

"Onyx! What are you doing on the floor? Is there something wrong with the bed or bean-bag chair?" Autumn said pointing to all named objects.

A sigh escaped my lips.

"No nothing is wrong other than sitting on the bed puts me to sleep and the chair is so hard to get out of that I end up just not wanted to get up."

Leaning against the jam of the door Autumn couldn't help but let a smile appear on her perfectly polished white porcelain skin. Her teal eyes giving off a questioning gaze and her raven eyebrow lifted at the sight of her daughter. Onyx caught sight of this questing gaze and imminently looked away determined not to meet its eye. Autumn couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's futile efforts to ignore her.

"So Onyx you want to tell my why you seem stiff and impatient?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

Chuckling Autumn left her daughters room and headed down stairs completely forgetting the reason she went up there in the first place.

Onyx listened as her mother's footsteps grow quieter and quieter. Sighing_ it would have been a horrible idea to ask her while she wasn't busy because then I'd have to explain myself. My only hope is to ask while she's busy and give no explanation then maybe she'll remember I'm grounded._ Spying the clock hit five fifty I got up and started down the stairs only to stop mid-way deciding this is a safe distance I yelled.

"Mom! Can I go out?"

Hearing a loud crash and a sigh from her mother.

"Onyx! You're grounded. What would possess your mind that you can leave? Since you can't read my lips, hear me well N-O."

A smile had crept its way onto my face. _Oh well I tired_ I thought as I happily skipped back to my room. Not soon after the clock struck six ten the doorbell rang. For some reason this caused my heart to stop momentarily. Trying to consul myself, _it can't be him. He has no idea where I live. Ha-ha it can't be him. _My thoughts where soon interrupted by sound of my name being called. Groaning I started down the hall. At the top of the stairs I came to a half. Mother at the bottom of the staring smiling at me with a smile that stated "Soooo you sure there wasn't something bothering you?" groaning I made my way down stairs to a living hell. A pair of bronze eyes meet mine as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Onyx. Uh- sorry for dropping in but when you didn't show I just came to –uh- remind you I guess."

"Sorry i-" I started to explain that I was grounded and couldn't go when I was interrupted

"Sorry to have kept her from you." Autumn lied. Smiling at her daughter. She continued

"be home by ten you hear?" with that she practical shoved Onyx out the door.

Glaring at the door I turned my attention to a now very awkward Drake. Glaring a very annoyed glare I spoke.

"Care to explain how you stalked me to my house." With that I walked away and headed to Annette's Café. Drake just standing there stunned not noticing I had left. A few more steps and I start to hear heavy footsteps running to catch up.

"I-I-I didn't stalk you!"

"Hmm. Then how did you find my house. Last I checked I didn't give you my address?" I was pushing for answers.

"Well.. you see… I sort of…um.. well" he stumbled over his words. This annoyed me to no end and after a clear minute of his stammering I just about lost it. Turning fast and in one stride I was in his face with my most fierce glare plastered on my face.

"Shut .Up .And . Answer. My .Question" Emphasizing every word that came out of my mouth.

I could tell he went stiff with fear as he quickly shut up and gulped in fear. Nodding he went to speak again.

"I sort of had help."

This did not answer my question, but I restrained myself from yelling and quickly turning on heel I practically fast walked to the café.

Taking a booth seat once arriving at the café. Drake took a seat across from me still shaking with slight fear from our earlier tussle. Once we both ordered coffee I went back for more answers.

"Why did you invite me out?" _at least he could answer this. I hope._

"What?" he looked up from his coffee startled by the sudden question. "Oh-Uh- I was wondering if you would like to join me and some friends at this club tomorrow."

Stunned into complete silence. _W-what? After my first day of school two weeks ago why would I want anything to do with his stupid friends?_ About to voice my rejection a familiar red head came crashing into my seat forcing me to the inside and into the window.

"Uhh!"

"Hey Drake! Hey Onyx! So I happened to overhear you guys talking about the club! It would be loads of fun to have you Onyx! I'll pick you up say around seven? I'll also help you get ready! This is going to be fun right!"

Recovering from having my head bashed around I looked at Scarlett. Everything clicking in my head, I snapped my eyes to Drake and gave him my death glare. His bronze eyes melting into a sympathetic look. I sighted and knew. I was going to regret what I said next for a long time.

"Ya. I'll be fun."

With those words said we finished up our coffee and Drake opted to take me home.

By the time I arrived home and told my mom about tomorrows plans to "Hang at Drakes with some friends" I climbed into bed. Not even in the least bit happy for tomorrow to come. _For once in my life I'm sad that tomorrows Saturday._ With that I slipped into a deep sleep, for yet another night of nightmares.


	8. Chapter 7-8 between

** A/N: This chapter is more of a filter chapter to answer questions that have been brought to my attention. Even though this is a "filter" chapter it's still important to read. Also just as many "filters" go, this will have no effect on the main story. This is purely too expanded on information already given to you. **

_LEAPER LAW_

_1. No two families of leapers shall live in the same fifty mile radius_

_2. No leaper shall ever speak a word of its existence to another moral._

_3. No leaper shall ever reveal its powers to another unless in battle or by protecting itself_

_4. No leaper shall take the life of another_

_5. A family of leapers may stay in same fifty mile radius up until the third generation. Any generation after will be braking leaper law._

Ten year old onyx slowly sliding her hand over the passage in the old leather-bound book sitting in her lap.

_It's not fair! We have to learn and obey the counties law's, the state's law, and our own laws that none else has to live with the burden we do. We fear breaking those laws more than state or county laws. We fear being labeled a dishonest leaper and have our powers stripped._

"Bandit?"

Onyx's eyes looked up to meet her fathers. Her eyes full of childish innocence while his are filled with much humor and hardships an adult would have.

"Daaad!" onyx whined

Chuckling Donovan sat down next to his daughter. Peering over at the book he saw what she had been reading. Sighing he removed the book from her little lap. He always had hated the ghastly book. Many leapers consider it against the law and un-fair for only two chosen families to have access to such a dangerous item. But no matter how much he wanted to rid the world of it he would not. For it was his wife's and not his. So he would just have to deal with it. Closing it and placing it on the floor he spoke.

"You know I dislike you reading that book. It'll get you into trouble someday"

"Dad, mom said the book was perfectly legal" She said all knowingly

Donovan knew this of course, but it still doesn't mean others truly agree.

"Yes bandit I know this, but please remember others have been" he struggled for the correct word.

"Killed" said an evenly toned Onyx

An astonished and ashamed Donovan nodded.

"Yes others have been.. Killed.. Over this because other leapers just don't like it.

"Oh dad common! Every leaper knows you can't kill another it is one of the first five laws. The most important ones."

_So full of childish thoughts she is. So innocent to the ways of the world._

"Dad?"

"Yes Bandit?"

Onyx fumed from the pet name. She received it when her dad caught her trying to steal a cookie like a "Bandit" he said.

"Why are we called leapers?" Donovan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his child's sudden interest. Onyx sensed he wasn't going to answer so she continued.

"That's truly why I took the book from mom's office, but I couldn't find the answer at all." Onyx confessed. Donovan noted his daughter's nervousness and was proven correct when she started fidgeting in her seat.

"Hmm well if I remember correctly it's because the first and most popular power they had been to freeze time and enter another's body to look around their mind. We were first called Body Jumpers, but later we shortened ourselves to Leapers. Because at first the only power that was well-known was the power to "leap" from their body to another's. Understand?"

Onyx's eyes grew wide. She wished she had a power like that, but no she got stuck with being a sing-song. In her mind this was a stupid power. It had been a few months since she turned ten and it wasn't hard for her to figure out her power, well with a little help from the book it wasn't too hard.

"Dad?"

"What more questions?"

"Just one more"

"Proceed" He stated with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Can I have a cookie?"

Donovan couldn't help but burst out laughing. Gleaming at his daughter he couldn't help but love her.

**A/N: Again it's short due to the fact it's not a real chapter. Hope this cleared a few things up for some of you. Any more questions and I'll be happy to answer. Please RR and I hoped you enjoyed. **


	9. The Club Part One

**A/N: Alright Please read Chapter before here. I took time to write it and explain things so please take time to read it. This chapter was very long compaired to my other chapters so thats why I have cut it into two parts. I wont upload part two just yet. I think I'll make you wait. Please note that things said between Onyx and Scarlett in earlier chapters are being revealed here. Also not if you have not figured out yet murder plays a commen part in a leapers life so dont yell at me if you dont like what you read. R&R. who knows that might make part two come out faster. Also note my word program has stopped telling me my errors so dont write anything about them beacuse i know some of them are there. Enjoy!**

"Hmm not bad if I do say so myself."

After receiving permission to face the mirror I froze when I saw my reflection. Looking down at myself I couldn't believe what I was wearing. A silver/gray tank top that clung to my slim figure. On top of the tank top was an off shoulder blood red shirt, the only reason it stayed on at all was the invisible straps that held it in place. The straps themselves blended well with the tank top which made them virtually impossible to see unless you knew where to look. Looked down more I had a pitch black skirt on that only went two-thirds down my thighs. The only on me that was remotely comfortable were my black combat boots. Starring at myself I had to admit I looked pretty damn good, but even so I wanted to jump out of these cloths and back into my cloths.

"Scarlett." I whined

A small slap to the back of my head

"Stop your whining you look great!" she leaned in closely to my ear and whispered "I bet Drake would agree." I slipped out of her grasp and faced away from her acting mad, but really it was to hide the blush that snuck its way onto my face.

"Shut up!"

I could only hear her chuckle.

"Look I've got you done now I have to get ready myself, or we'll be late."

She was right it had taken her an hour and a half to finally pin me down and get my makeup done. Trust me I made it very difficult to do. By now it was eight thirty-seven, and we had to be there in front of the club at ten. Since its thirty minutes away in the city we would have to leave at nine thirty. _Well we'll be cutting close, and of course if we're late I'll get the blame._ Sitting down on the deep purple ottoman I looked around the apartment. It never did come as a shock to me that Scarlett lived alone. I learned that during our first encounter. Of course because of this fact I'm still wary of her. Glancing at the door she disappeared behind only moments ago I thought back to our very first conversation. As much as it was one sided.

**Flashback**

"Won't you sit down Onyx, I assure you the chairs will not eat you." Chirped a grinning Scarlett

"I'll stand thank you very much" I snapped back

Leaning forward and resting her chin on her fist she grinned even more

"You have the prettiest eyes"

She's toying with me. That jerk she's like a cat. Playing with her food, tormenting it before she lashes out with her fangs and ending the creature who never had a chance.

"Quiet the small talk" I hissed out "Tell me why you called me out and get this over with"

She frowned

"Hasty aren't we?"

I could only glare

"Fine as you wish I will get to the point, but before that you should remember that you have no jurisdiction here. You will take care to remember that."

_No jurisdiction. What did she mean? _I scrunched my brows.

"As you know I am Scarlett Cimon and a leaper. I was born and raised here, and if you know the rules that means you're in my territory and living closer than the fifty mile radius minimum. "

"Liar! My mother check this town thoroughly and found no trace of any other leapers!"

"True she did check thoroughly, but she was searching for two or more. She neglected to check for a single leaper and therefor I was over looked."

I took a slight step back.

"More lies! No leaper ever lives alone. Especially not at your age not unless.." I was cut off when I saw her nodding

"Unless their families where killed."

My eyes wide and my heart pounding with fear. _A lone leaper? A survivor of murder? Unheard of.. Unless..She..Killed..Her..Family.._ I knew I should leave but I don't know what compelled me to stay.

"I know what you're thinking. The only way a leaper dies is by injury, sickness, because we still are a form of human, or murder. Hear me well my parents did not simultaneously die of injury or sickness at the same time. Your suspicion is correct they were murdered, but not by my hands."

I sat down. I don't know why but her tone and the look in her eyes made me believe she truly did not murder her parents, but still someone like her in her predicament is still dangerous all the same.

"We lived here till I was fifteen. One night someone broke into our house they did not take anything and where gone before the police showed up, but it still scared my parents enough to have us out and moving three cities over within the next forty-eight hours. We lived peacefully there for a year. Yet for some reason despite all the peace my parents were still very much on edge. It wasn't until a few days after my sixteenth birthday did their nightmares come true. I was out at the time. I had snuck out of the house to go to a friend's house, but when I got back I couldn't believe what I had walked into. My father's body lying lifelessly on the kitchen floor. The black mark of the second soul sending a message burned deep into our floors. The sight almost made me sick, but worse was yet to come. I found my mother on the stairs stabbed and murdered. Our family picture had been smashed. I ran to my room, I can't remember what for, and saw it had been trashed. Like they were looking for something. *small laugh*It took me a moment but I realized they weren't looking for someone. They had been looking for me. That's why the photo had been smashed they were frustrated and confused. They couldn't find me and no doubt by my mother's reaction they thought I was in the house. Well when all is said and done I called the police of course. I had nothing to hide. They of course jumped right at me. Even though I had a solid alibi the police still labeled me their number one suspect in the murder of Vladilen and Mila Cimon. After a few months I left and came back here. I've been here since."

_How horrible. To see the sight of the black message from the second soul._ When a leaper is labeled a dishonorable leaper we are branded with a black mark on our backs and arms. It looks like burn marks. This is caused by the soul being forcibly removed and its feeble attempt to cling to its human. But when a leaper is murdered in a last attempt to tell its story the soul burns the ground beneath the body with a black mark. This mark tells that whoever is laying there was murdered. Of course if the leaper was murdered then the black mark is only visible to a leapers eyes it's invisible to a normal human eye. Yet if they died because of their crimes then the mark on the body is visible to everyone leapers and humans alike. More than three-fifth of cold cases involve leapers.

"Alright I trust you, but don't think for a moment I still don't suspect you!"

"Never even crossed my mind. Now let's find out how much you truly know."

**End Flashback**


	10. The Club Part Two

**A/N: Smakes self in head. This is too long! but alright Here it is! Part two. Now due to lack of questions or any responce once so ever I will not be updateing for a while. even though I updated days Apart you'll have to wait much longer. Im in the dark here on what you all think so help me out here. toss me light. Enjoy! R&R! **

I turned my head forcing myself from thought when I heard the door open, and I swear my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets when I saw Scarlett emerge from, what I earlier guessed was, her bedroom. If I thought I was jealous before I was definitely not prepared for this then. _I swear it should be a crime to look like that! In such simple cloths_ I swear I hated her for her beauty before but this was ridiculous! Scarlett emerged from her bedroom matching Onyx in combat boots. Only difference? Scarlett's boots had bucks going up the sides and hers were a bit taller than Onyx's. With black stockings that went mid-thigh then stopped. A straight, but small gravity defying black skirt and simple white shirt. A studded red belt resting sideways on her hips and a black arm band tied around her left arm.

"You're going to eat a fly if your mouth hangs open any longer"

Embarrassed I snapped my mouth shut and look the other way.

Giggling Scarlett commented "I didn't have much time for my hair so I figured long side ponies with white ribbons looked fine. What do you think?"

"I think you're an egotistical jerk just looking for a complement and the satisfaction of embarrassing me."

Acting hurt "Why Onyx whatever could compel you to say such hurtful things" then to add more of a dramatic affect she placed a hand on her forehead and fell back onto her plush deep crimson couch. Laughing I threw a pillow at her with the satisfaction of hitting her square in the head.

"Hey! You'll ruin my hair and make us even more late! Speaking of that we're already ten minutes behind schedule." Scarlett let out a growl of frustration.

"All because of you and your ponies" earning myself a face full of pillow.

"I'm leaving and if you drag behind I'm leaving you!" Scarlett yelled from the hall of the apartment building.

"You wouldn't do that because then all your hard work would go to waste" My smile only got wider when I saw a hand waving off my comment.

Once buckled into her Honda Scarlett literally puts "The pedal to the medal".

Shaking my head_ this girl continues to baffle me_

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me I saw that shake"

"Oh! Well I was just baffled that's all"

"About?"

"Your car"

Looking at me "My..Car" Scarlett asks in an uncertain tone.

"Yay"

"What about my car?"

"It's just that your apartment is so dark and expensive looking that I don't know I expected your car to be a little different. That's all."

Shaking her head with a smile Scarlett chose not to reply and instead turned up the music thus ceasing all further conversation.

Twenty minutes later, thanks to Scarlett's lack of care for speed limits and safety, they arrived on time. Parking the car both Scarlett and Onyx hopped out. Onyx looking like a complete fool looked around wide eyed. Grabbing the gawking girls arm Scarlett dragged her to the entrence of the night club.

Suddenly aware of a not so miner problem Onyx began to squirm.

"Scarlett!" Onyx hissed

"What?" Asked an annoyed Scarlett without stopping

"You may be able to get in but I can't! I'm not eighteen!"

Relief washed over Scarlett, now instead of annoyed the girl was silently laughing

"So? It doesn't matter everyone we are meeting tonight is your age except Hailey who is my age."

Puzzled the only thing Onyx was able to get out was "Hailey?"

Scarlett waved off the question since they were already at the entrance. Passing up the entire line Scarlett flashed some card or something at the security and he let them both in without another glance.

"What did you show him?"

Onyx's question was answered by the loud beat of the music.

Finding the table their acquaintances where at was no problem. the problem arose when they, except Drake, noticed Onyx.

"Scarlett you've got a bug on you" the speaker gestured to Scarlett's hand still on Onyx's arm.

"Hailey this is Onyx and **I** invited her." Continuing on "Onyx this is Hailey" she gestured to a girl in a small and too tight pink dress with Blond hair and brown eyes.

Hailey only snickered

_What ugly eyes. I guess the saying the eyes are the gateway to one's soul is very much true_

"And this is Angie" Now gesturing to a girl in an equally too small and too tight red dress that complemented her raven hair and brown eyes.

"This is John" she pointed to the guy with the horrible brown eyes that showed no compassion once so ever.

"We've met" I managed to choke out

"And of course you already know Drake."

I noticed both guys were wearing jeans that complemented their legs and both had on a black tank with an unbuttoned shirt over. Drake wore a light blue over shirt and John wore a gray over shirt.

"UGG! Scarlett are you trying to ruin our Saturday by bring this" she gestured to Onyx "thing along!"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes, but before she could snap back Drake interrupted

"Actually I invited her Scarlett was just driving her"

"Aww how sweat of you Drakey" Commented Hailey who was running her fingers over Drake's chest.

I felt a pain of deep jealousy within me. _Why am I even thinking these thoughts? I don't like him. He is no different from the rest of these snobs_

"Come on let's dance John!" chirped Angie

"You too Drake" Hailey said as she dragged Drake to the dance floor

So Scarlett and I just sat at the next table over. Leaning over to tell something to Scarlett I noticed she was no longer next to me. She had been whisked away by some random stranger and was now occupied with dancing. _UH! Wonderful I look like a complete idiot sitting here all by myself. And who cares? No one! Just leave little old Onyx in the dust. Hmp!_

Glancing across the floor my heart sunk so low I swear I heard it hit the bottom of my stomach. The sight before me was pure torcher for me. Hailey had her arms tightly linked around Drake waist and they were widely dancing close, too close for my comfort, to the techno music the DJ was blasting. The crazy flashing of white lights and the sweeping motion of red, blue, purple, and green strobe lights were enough to disorient anyone but add loud music, crammed dance floor and limbs being tossed everywhere. You've got one obviously popular dance club and one extremely depressed Onyx. My eyes closely watching their every move. My body fuming with jealousy. Every verse of beats that played I grew most jealous and hatred for the girl. Watching her cling to him trying to seduce him. Caressing him while their bodies moved so close. Too close, and they only moved closer. My eyes moved from her to him. I felt my heart break. The world around me now moved in slow motion. _NO!_ I felt tears threating to brake over my eye lids. He was…. Smiling… he was enjoying this…her. The once sadness washed away from me and refilled with, almost, uncontrollable anger. And all aimed at the girl with the pink dress. I hadn't even noticed the cool liquid of my pop flowing down my hand. I finally noticed and grew even angrier. I had gotten so mad I crushed the cup in my hand causing my hand to become drenched in coke. Harshly waving my hand to dry it, but to no avail. I reluctantly got up and began walking to the bathroom, but not before shooting one more hatred filled glance back at the dancing duo.

A pair of Bronze colored eyes watched closely as an obviously upset Onyx walked away

After practically clawing her way to the bathroom and back Onyx sat back down and began searching for Drake and his dancing partner. Concerned raced through her when she could not spot the duo in their regular dancing spot. As a matter of fact she couldn't spot them anywhere. Along with them Scarlett seemed to have also disappeared. _Now that I think about it I haven't seen John or that raven haired girl this whole time. Did they leave me? Where they waiting for me to look away so they could leave? Did they know I had been watching the whole time? They must think I'm a creep. They left didn't they! Those jerks! I swear is they left I'll tear their heads off and feed them to the crows! _ My thoughts where cut short when a loud laugh erupted next to me. Snapping my head to the side I saw two familiar figures. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Drake that was amazing I didn't know you could dance!"

"I can't"

"Don't be silly where were amazing! Want to dance some more?"

After getting Hailey to release her death grip on his arm Drake was able to reply "Nah I'm to tired to"

Hailey put on her pouty face

"Seriously Hailey I'm going to rest for a while."

After crossing her arms and pouting more she reluctantly took a seat close to Drake.

Watching the whole thing play out from the corner of my eye I had mixed feelings. I was happy he wasn't going to be dancing with that whore anymore but mad that she had sat next to him. _And so close too! _Drake noticing Onyx watch them intently he felt a pang of hurt for the girl. Not even five minutes passed by when Drake suddenly stood up and walk in front of Onyx. Hold out his hand he asked.

"Want to dance?

Wide eyed and shocked into silence I couldn't answer

Hailey having witnessed this shot up from her stop and rushed to Drake

"Drake! I thought you just said you were tired? If you wanted to dance I can happy fulfill that. You don't need to ask this rat."

That snapped my attention back. In a flash I had his hand and was dragging him to the dance floor, just in Hailey's line of sight.

"I would Love to!" I practically yelled so she could hear.

Seething Hailey stomped over to her seat and folding her arms. Fuming with anger and she watched Drake and Onyx

A new song came on as they stepped onto the dance floor. Bouncing on the heels of their feet to the beat. As soon as the song started I felt uneasy. _What if I fall! What if he doesn't like my dancing? What if I make a complete fool of myself? Why am I thinking about this? And why the hell is my heart pounding! _

**Yeah Yeah**

** All the crazy shit I did tonight**

** Those will be the best memories.**

** I just wanna let it go for the night**

That would be the best therapy for me.

Slowly falling into a rhythm with each other. Those what if questions started to fall away and I started to feel more at ease. _This isn't right. I shouldn't be feeling this good right now. Not after lying to my mom, sneaking into a club, practically thought about using my powers to kill these stupid people, dressing like this, and now dancing with Drake. I've don't a lot of shit tonight. Yet I feel so good_

**All the crazy shit I did tonight**

**Those will be the best memories.**

**I just wanna let it go for the night**

**That would be the best therapy for me.**

Slowly the dancing duo started to move closer together. Their limbs hitting everyone and thing around them.

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**All the crazy shit I did tonight**

**Those will be the best memories.**

**I just wanna let it go for the night**

**That would be the best therapy for me.**

Their bodies now practically mending together. Dancing widely they fell into their own little world. Just the two of them, no one else mattered.

**All the crazy shit I did tonight**

**Those will be the best memories.**

**I just wanna let it go for the night**

**That would be the best therapy for me.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

Both of their eyes meet and there were smiles plastered on their faces as they moved to dance as close as possible. Dancing in a circle, bodies pressed close together Onyx felt herself start to stand on her tippy toes and Drake found himself leaning down ever so slowly.

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

**It's gettin' late but I don't mind.**

Their lips slowly meet and Onyx could have sworn she saw sparks fly. Their lips crushed together zapping sensations where felt on their lips. Deeping the kiss letting their hunger take control.

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

**Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.**

As the song faded they slowly parted smiles plastered their faces. Both panting their need for air. Moving apart blush visible on both of them. Their perfect world shattered only momentarily by the sound of someone calling Onyx's name.

"It's getting late" reminded an oblivious Scarlett

Without taking her eyes off of drake Onyx, still smiling replied

"I don't mind"


	11. Questions

**A/N: I'm pathetic! I can't even wait more than two days. Well to be honest I had this done yesterday but chose to hold off. It was so hard! I have to say to one of my Guest reviews Yes you are correct They are not suppose to live near each other but later in the plot you will found out how they can! and a quick thanks to VeryBerry96 for your reviews and yes it helps. Okay on with the story Enjoy! R&R**

A week had passed by since that wonderful night and Drake hadn't spoken a word more than the occasional hello to me. Yet I did catch the stares now and then. Mostly during leaches class since it was the only class we had together. _How long and often did he stare without my noticing it?_ Walking home from school Friday I had made a silent pact with myself. _If he's going to ignore me because of his friends then I won't say a word to him or give him the time of day._ Well that was my plan, but judging from the sounds in my ear I'll find out in a moment if I can say true to my idea. I started to speed up a bit hoping it would send a silent message to my pursuer that I don't want to talk so back off.

"Onyx! Hold up!"

_How can someone be so dense! _I held back the thought from manifesting into actual words.

My pursuer finally catching up to me, and quickly adjusting their speed to match mine. I tried holding it in but my old self got the better of me and the sigh slipped through my lips.

"Onyx, please don't be mad at me?" I could have sworn it was more of a question than a statement. Turning to look him in the eye I finally replied.

"And what makes you think I am?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow

"I know you are because I haven't talked to you much since-well-uh-ya-you-kno-"

Rolling my eyes I turned on heel and walked away. _What's with him and that annoying stuttering! _I got further away I could tell that he hadn't realized I had left.

"That-day-uh-uh-Hey! O-Onyx wait!"

I heard his feet pounding the pavement trying to catch up with me. To my amazement he was bold enough to grab my wrist. Pulling me into him he whispered apologies.

"I know it was a lousy and "Stuck up" thing to do but I'm sorry. I didn't want to make trouble for you."

This got my blood boiling

"What!" I screamed pushing away from him and collecting my books that had fallen.

"Wait Onyx! What did I do?"

Storming off I yelled not caring if he was next to me

"Not trying to make trouble? Not trying to make trouble! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean if my friends knew they would make your life miserable. I was thinking of you"

Stopping and pointing a finger right at his chest.

"Don't you act like you know what's good for me. John already makes my life as you say miserable by knocking my books everywhere and stealing my stuff. And don't even get me started on Hailey!"

By then my anger had gotten the best of me and I was raving like a lunatic. Drake was leaning slightly back with an "Okayyy" look on his face. His eyes looking from me then to the street obviously thinking about escaping. Finally calming myself down I was determined not to look at his eyes. Afraid I'd see fear or even worse resentment. Mumbling a faint good-bye I turned and walked the rest of the way home with my head hung. _Oh gosh I bet he hates me now. No. no Onyx don't let yourself think those thoughts_.

"Mom I'm home!" I called once inside our shared house.

"Mom?" I called after no response. Walking into the living room off of our kitchen I spotted a note tape to the T.V.

**_Onyx, Had to leave town for a while. You know how it goes. See you when I get back. Love, Autumn_**

_We're so weird. I don't know how many other mothers have their children call them mom but write their name when talking to their child through a note._ Shaking my head I threw the note away. Deciding homework was a boring option and the T.V looked like it was in need of some attention. After all who am I to make it feel lonely? Plopping down on the couch I surfed through our limited channels till House M.D caught my eye. _Jackpot! And it's a marathon! It's my lucky day_ sinking lower in the seat I began to relax. The house was completely quiet except for the T.V relaying what the actors said and my laughter when House hit Cameron with his cane. ****

Outside someone lurked in the shadows

Composing myself from another laughing fit I felt a slight shiver run down my spine. As if someone had run a cold finger along my spinal column. Keeping my head toward the T.V I used my long hair to my advantage. By looking out of the corner of my eyes I watched the windows. Getting up as if to go to the kitchen I was discreetly peeking out every window. Opening the fridge I heard a thump from outside. Eyes widened in fear I moved quickly bumping my head in the process. Closing my eyes and relaxing my throat _I only need one look at their eyes then I can render them useless and harmless. I just need to see their eyes. Just one quick glance that's all I need. One quick glance in their eyes. Their soul. _Throwing open the door I let out an ear piercing scream.

"AHH Shit! What are you trying to do make me deaf!"

Putting one hand to my pounding heart, and the other to my head I composed myself enough to form words.

"What are you doing here?" noting the shakiness in my voice

"What a friend can't come a visit you?"

"You never come to my house Scarlett"

Folding her arms over her lime green sweat-shirt she rolled her eyes. "Can I come in or am I going to have to stand out here all night?"

"What? Oh-uh- ya come on in" I gestured for her to enter.

Shutting the door behind her while watching her take in my house.

"Well welcome to my humble abode" I playfully bowed "and what do I owe this honor?"

"Oh shut up wise ass"

Snickering I walked to the T.V turning it off. When I turned back I noticed Scarlett browsing our small dainty bookshelf.

"Got any good old reads?"

"Uh nope not unless you want a parents guide to raising a teenager."

Giving me a look while smiling she turned back to the book shelf. Furring her brow she seemed to look displeased.

"You sure you don't have any old you know one of a kind reads. Something big and bulky."

I gave her a questioning glance.

"What I just really like books"

"Whatever when I was at your apartment there wasn't a book of any kind in sight"

Laughing she spotted the movies.

"Hey when will your mom be back?"

"Uh not for a while why?"

Grinning "Then she won't mind us watching a movie" she said while holding up IRobot

Folding my arms and looking away "and what would make you think I want to watch that."

Dipping her head forward slightly and giving me a stare that simply stated 'come on you know you want to.'

Trying to fight the urge to squeal like a fan girl because let me tell you I really really wanted to.

Glancing back I fell victim to her stare. Groaning I threw my hands up.

"UH! I'll get the popcorn!" I meant to stomp off, but my fan girl self took over and I practically ran into the pantry to get the popcorn. Hearing Scarlett's laugh in the background.

**A/N: I have gotten asked for "Sing-Song action" dont worry there will be a bit later on but not now. Hoped you Enjoyed**


	12. Eyes part one

**A/N: Alright here is chapter ten. The Climax! dun dun dun. And yes to Veryberry96 I had to put a little tease in my last chapter. I couldn't help myself. Also due to a little disagreement with a friend I now have a poll up so go ahead and check it out. This chapter took me forever to write but I still got it done on tuesday. So here we go on with the climax. Enjoy! I'm so happy with the questions from all of you! so R&R**

"Welcome back mom"

A tired Autumn looked up from the couch and smiled at her only child.

"Hello Onyx. Did anything fun happen while I was gone?"

"Nope"

"You didn't go anywhere?" a slight grin was barley visible on Autumn's lips.

"Nope just relaxed" I said coldly.

Shrugging Autumn accepted the answer. After all her daughter's friends became scarce since her tenth birthday, and practically non-existent since her father's death a year ago.

Causally sneaking a glance at her mom Onyx concluded that her mom had bought her act.

_I know I should felt guilty and a poor excuse for a daughter, but if she knew about Scarlett. Well I know the reason she went away. We've only been here about four weeks. _

Climbing the stairs to my room I changed into my PJ's and hopped into bed. _Wow…four weeks. And so much had changed in such little time._

My eyes fluttered open squinting in the bright light. I glanced around. I was no longer in my bed much less my house. I was lying on, I have to say, the softest grass I've ever felt. The sky was white and there were no buildings to be seen. Slightly sitting up I noticed a figure ahead of me. Standing tall in black jeans with a leather jacket. The only color is sight was the slightly pass the shoulder red hair.

"Scarlett?" I whispered

The Scarlett figure started to walk forward and away from me. Standing up in a hurried fashion I jogged to catch up.

"Hey Scarlett! Hey!" my calls never seemed to reach her.

She started to run. _Or maybe they did._

"Hey why are you running from me!" no change "Scarlett it's me, Onyx!" picking up pace "Hey stop!"

Judging by the movement of her hair compared to mine, I was running faster yet I couldn't seem to catch her. The flashing white lights that I passed suddenly changed to black then blue. I hadn't noticed the change at first but when it slowly started to fade to blue that's when I took notice. I wanted to stop and look but I couldn't because it seems as though Scarlett had no intention of stopping so I wouldn't either. It wasn't until the light blue turned to dark blue with little lights in it. It was like we were running through a tunnel. A swirling tunnel of lights almost like stars. Suddenly, still running, I saw the sky start to turn blood red. The sound of something crunching under my feet I looked down. Gasping when I saw grass black and dead. Fear slowly creeping its way into my system. Looking back up I saw that Scarlett had stopped and now was standing in front of me with her back turned. Reaching my hand out I slowly started to turn her shoulder to me. Struggling to breath I backed away when I saw its face. _That's not Scarlett! _True it may have had her hair but those eye's did not belong to the Scarlett Cimon I knew. She didn't have blood thirsty cream eyes.

My eyes snapping open I flew straight up from my bed. Heart pounding, sweat dripping down my neck. Putting a hand to my heart and trying to even my breathing. I heard yet again the noise that had awoken me. The doorbell. Glancing at the clock it took a minute for the numbers to register in my brain, but finally I made out the numbers. 1:44 Am. Getting out of bed I paddled across the hall to my mom's room. Noting the door was ajar and no mom in sight. With the doorbell still ringing I strode downstairs and into the kitchen. Crossing the kitchen to the door I snickered.

"Locked yourself out again huh mom? Well that's what happens when you leave late at night."

Opening the door with a wide smart ass smile expecting to see a pissed off Autumn I got a shock when no one was there.

"Mom?" I leaned out a little from the door jam.

Suddenly a hand went over my mouth and I felt a something strike the back of my neck. Next everything went blank. It was over so quickly before I even knew what was happening…

But not before I saw his cream eyes.

**A/N: For now on until I saw otherwise the P.O.V will change. Let me know who you want to discover first or hear from the most Scarlett or Drake? I may do one or the other. Oh ya this was short sorry.**


	13. Eyes Part Two

**A/N: When ever I do Parts I try to make them small. Okay so from the two/three people who told me who they wanted to hear from I chose this person because thises went much and no I did not miss spell the mans name. Dont worry you will hear from the other person. Alright R&R. Sad thing was this was done the day I released Chapter Ten Part one.. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

"There are four types" to make her point clearer she held up four fingers

"Four?" I cocked my head confused

"Yes hunny four. There are four categories that a leaper's powers can fall into." Mom explained while stirring our simple Monday night dinner.

"What are they momma!" the child version of me exclaimed while jumping up and down on a kitchen chair.

Chucking "Well if you sit down my precious I will happily tell you."

As if a switch was thrown the innocent version of me sat and folding her little hands in her lap patiently waiting for her mother to continue.

"Good." Walking over and sitting in an empty chair she continued holding one finger up "The first group is Soul" second finger "Then there is Mind" another finger " Body" fourth finger "And finally Misc."

Soaking up the information the child quickly answered.

"I want to be Body so I do super cool things!"

Shaking her head the mother continued "No, no. that's not how it works. Soul's with the body power are immune to other soul's with body powers. In other words two people with the same power cannot affect each other, except in special cases."

"Momma what are Misc.?"

"Well we leapers are in some words a mutation of humans. And the Misc. are mutations of a mutation. Their powers are so out there that they baffle even us leapers. One of a kind. The Misc. make up the spirits that regulate us. Our history says there have only been five Misc. and they are the spirits. They can't live with us but they make sure we follow the rules they set in place to protect us and humans."

"I still want to be a Body!"

Shaking her head again with a grim look on her face. "No hunny I'm sorry but you will most likely be a Mind or Soul."

"Why?"

Getting up from her chair to finish dinner she whispered the answer in a barely audible voice.

"Body and Misc. are long gone. Those powers have died out."

"Momma? I read part of a passage about our history, but part of it was torn out. It was saying something about a sixth spirit. An advance Soul power. It said he was a Sing-Song and his name was-" child me was cut off when mother put a hand over her mouth.

"That passage wasn't torn out it was burned."

My eyes opened I sat up in my bed. Looking around my small room nothing seemed out of place. _Gosh I haven't thought of mom since. I came back._ Getting out of my queen size bed I walked to my closet. Grabbing my deep violet jeans, black tube top, and my black combat boots I set off to get ready. After showering, dressing, and eating. I left with my leather jacket over my shoulder.

In my white Honda driving I couldn't help but drift in my thoughts. _Onyx didn't give me much help this past week. Maybe my source was wrong. Maybe I tracked backwards wrong. Maybe something happened that just wasn't recorded. Of course if something did happen like that then I'd have a lot of backtracking on my hands. If anyone can help me it's defiantly him._ A sign tells me I'm now nearing my destination. Such a long car ride spent in thoughts. I almost don't even remember it._ He-He oops._ Putting the car in park I reach under the seat and grab my pocket book with fake IDs. _Stacey Rog. Hmm nope. Leah Mariette. I used this one last time. so that leaves Julie Hopkins._ Looking harder at the fake ID I notice something I hadn't when I'd gotten it. _Crap! A misprint! Damn person put brown eyes instead of green. Calm down it's no problem just wear sunglasses._ Grabbing my sunglasses from the trunk I walked my way to vacant bar.

"Who are you?"

"Julie Hopkins" I say in a low tone. Flashing him my ID. Then he proceeds to study it for a minute.

"One moment" the guard checks his list of VIP members. All of my aliases are on there. So it isn't a matter of time before I'm being lead through the bar to the office of the man I wanted to speak to.

Knocking softly "Mr. Xander a Miss Hopkins is here to see you."

"Go away moron the girl can let herself in"

The guard running back to his station left me there without another word. Opening the door I walked in and took a seat across from my 'Partner'.

"This is why your girlfriends never last more than a week."

"Ha-Ha. Okay, okay. Now I know you didn't drive two hours on a Sunday to come and lecture me on my manners?"

"You're correct I did not. So don't waste my time on not having my answers."

"I can't give you answers unless I know what for" he smugly said leaning back in his chair.

"You know what I seek"

Raising an eyebrow "It's not there?"

"As far as I can tell it's not there. But I would like to get a better look around but" I left the statement unfinished knowing he could fill in the rest.

Picking up his phone he smiled "I'll make sure a Miss. Autumn goes on a very urgent trip."

"Good. Make her gone by tomorrow afternoon" Opening the door to leave I stopped

"Oh and Alexander. Don't fail me again."

The day couldn't go by any slower, but my patience was well rewarded when the two thirty bell rang releasing me from my biology class. I could have left any time that day since I drive to school every day, but that would have attracted attention to myself. Unwanted attention at that. By-passing my locker and homework, _don't have time for that today,_ I dove right into my car and headed to my target location. I remember Drake telling me that Onyx hadn't been at school today. _Good then maybe she'll be out or at home either one will be an advantage to me._ Parking a house away I took out my cell phone and made the call.

"Hello you cute little guppy"

"Shut up and tell me what I want to know."

"More like a snake. Anyway yes your little problem is long gone."

"Good" hanging up my cell I saunter out of the car, up the stairs I took out the key I managed to swipe the other day during our little movie feast. Walking in I shut and locked the door behind me. _Don't need any interruptions. _Finding the bookcase in the living room I started take off each book carefully inspecting each and every one close. **Parents' Guide to Raising Teenagers**, **Parents' Guide For Children, Parents' Guide to Schooling, 101 Recipes, Parents' Guide-** _Damn half of these are parents' guides I doubt Onyx was this much trouble. _Looking closer at the books I raised an eyebrow in question. _Half of these appear to never have been touched or even used. And the other half look like they've been juggled around a few hundred times. _Torn edges, dents, and scratches littered these books. Feeling for a false back I came up empty-handed. Sighing I replaced the books in their proper places.

"Where Onyx! Where did you put the damn thing?"

About to give up my eyes wandered to the stairs. Deciding it was worth a look I trotted up the stairs and found a small square hallway with three doors. The one straight ahead was the bathroom. The door to my left lead to a bedroom with white walls and a queen size bed. _Autumn's so that means._ Walking into the room behind me I noticed a black bookcase. Running to it I started throwing books left and right off the shelf.

"Finally!"

Running down the stairs leaving the room in disarray. Locking the door behind me I jumped into my car and drove home with my treasure in my hands.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Oh I love cliff hangers and shocks. **


	14. Eyes Part Three

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been feeling good so updating was out of the question. Anyway here is Part three also I'd like to let all my fans know that the next story I post will be on Fiction Press beacuse its original fiction unlike this one. I don't know when I'll post it. most likely when this story comes to an end :(. It will be under my same username. Anyway R&R. Let me know your thought. Also one more Thanks to islanzadi heap for your hilarious review. R&R and Enjoy. This is for everyone who wanted Drake's P.O.V**

If stares could burn holes through objects then Onyx's chair would have been reduced to nothing but ash.

It's Wednesday and Onyx hasn't shown up for any classes and no one has seen her. In fact I hadn't seen her since our Friday walk home. This is unlike her. Somewhere deep down in the pit of my stomach I felt something was amiss.

"Mr. Westley maybe since you have time to daydream you could perhaps spar a little time finishing the problem on the board."

Looking up at the board I tried to solve our overly complicated math problem. Even though I had no clue what was going on much less how to solve a problem like that, I still tried to pretend by punching random numbers in my calculator. **Tap….Tap**.. _She's taping that ruler on the desk isn't she? How I her mind does she think that will speed me up._

"I'm sorry Mr. Leach I don't know how to solve the problem."

A smile of satisfaction and victory appeared instantly on her face.

"Is that so Mr. Westley. Well then maybe you'll stop daydreaming now. And to help keep you awake you will stay and serve an hour detention with me today." With that said she turned and picked another victim to her cruelty.

Seething in my rage I shrunk low in my seat and waited out the rest of the class.

Once the bell releasing us from the Leaches grip. I collected my books and stormed out to my locker. Reaching up for my AP Lit book I felt a sudden shove into my side. Dropping my book, and struggling to regain my balance I was yet again knocked off by two small white arms wrapping around my waist and a head of blond hair in my face. Practically prying her arms from around me I took my book that Josh was holding out to me.

Pouting "Drake I heard you got a detention for daydream" pushing herself closer to me. "Were you daydreaming about me?"

Batting her eyelashes in what she must have thought was a sexy alluring way, but in reality it was plain creepy. Brushing her off I slammed my locker while holding in all the things I'd like to tell her. And stormed off to my next boring class. Walking up the stairs a head of red caught my eye. Turning to look at her going down the stairs a thought struck me. _If anyone knows where Onyx is it is surly to be her._

"Hey!"

"Ow watch it"

"Jerk!"

"Sorry" I muttered as I pushed through the crowd on the stairs. I had to reach Scarlett and ask her about Onyx. _Heh, when you think about it their names are quiet unusual. _Jumping from the last three steps I started searching the crowd for that familiar red head. Yet to no avail. She was gone. How someone managed to disappear so quickly in a crowd like this, I'd like to know. **BEEP. **So no Scarlett, a bunch of people are mad at me, I have an hour detention, and now I'm late to class. _So far today is great! _A sarcastic smile shot onto my face and was gone just as quick. Running up the now empty stairs and down the hall of the left English wing I came upon my class room, but to my dismay the door was shut and locked. Knocking I could feel the stares of my fellow classmates when I entered the room.

"Drake why are you late?"

"Locker trouble" I quickly lied.

Nodding her head I took a seat in the back of the room. While everyone else started on the reading assignment I couldn't concentrate on that. Not when my chest was in pain and I had a horrible gut feeling. Looking out the window I wished the day would end. _I need to talk to Scarlett, but not knowing what her last hour class and this detention is really making things difficult for me. _Looking at the book in my hands I decided it was useless. I had always hated books I never knew why I just did. So this was hard for me to do on a daily basis but now it was downright impossible. Glancing out the window I fell into another day dream about a certain aquatic eyed girl.

The bell shook me from my daydream happiness danced inside of me because I thought I would be able to see Onyx. Then the leaches detention came to mind. Now instead of wanting school to end I wanted it to drag on. Dumping my things in my locker I surveyed the crowd for any sign of the red head. As I entered Mrs. Leach's room I swore I could smell sulfur. Noting the large packet on her desk I assumed this would be a very, very long night.

Exiting the eerie school building my mind was set on showing and hitting the hay early, but I don't think my feet got the memo. It wasn't before long when I looked up from thought and found myself not on my street but on a vaguely familiar one. Once I realized where I was I speed up my pace. Not wanting to look like I was in a rush I tried slowing down, but I couldn't hold myself back. Feet hitting the pavement faster and faster till I was in a full run. Slowing only when I saw the roof of her house. Walking up the concrete walkway I was suddenly hit with fear. Undeniable fear, like the kind you get when you are looking death in the eye. _What? _I stopped in my tracks. The door to the house was ajar the door jamb look like it went through a tornado. I thought about asking the neighbors if they had seen anything out the norm, but I thought back to when I first meet Onyx's mom. The way she reacted to seeing me was that of confusion and shock. I take it that they aren't very social. So the neighbors would know nothing. Pushing gently on the door and peering in my mind was numb at the sight. The house ransacked. Tables thrown this way and that books scattered everywhere. It looked like something out of a movie when people trash someone's house looking for something. Backing away from the door I felt another powerful emotion surge through me. Panic. Following that exact emotion I ran, and I ran to the only safe place I knew of.

Knocking as I gasp for breath I was relieved when the door opened.

"Drake?"

"Scarlett! Something happened to Onyx!"

Looking confused she took my arm and led me to a plush couch and sat me down.

"Drake slow down and tell me what you think is wrong"

Taking a deep breath I told her about the weird gut feeling and how Onyx hasn't been at school. I told her about the house and the door. All while I was talking her face grew paler and paler; her eyes grew less life-like. She almost looked guilty.


	15. A Sing-Song Turned Bad

**A/N: To celebrate one month of Soul-Seeker I give you chapter Eleven! And yes you will be seeing, as Veryberry96 puts it, Sing-Song action. Ask and you shall receive. Who are you kidding I'm not a genie! One more thing on 12/27/12 I will be posting a new story on Fiction Press under the same user name as this one. I do not want another "violation" or what ever bullshit so that's where it'll be. Sadly by then Soul-Seeker will have come to an end. So you have until then to vote in the poll on my profile. Enjoy R&R! Please I was nice enough to give you more so soon.**

Eyes slowly fluttering open as I regain conciseness. Feeling my hands tied behind my back I realized I was on my knees slumped against a wall. Slowly raising my head I tried to gather my thoughts as to where I was. Groaning at the pain in my neck I tried harder to remember what happened. Racking my brain trying desperately for answers I came up empty. Looking around I recognized something's about the building. I could tell it was a warehouse. Sniffing the air I say it could be assumed that the building was located near a body of water.

"Well well look who's awake"

Looking at the ground I could feel my anger grow and grow till I was nothing but anger. Memories of what happened came flooding back, and soon I didn't care if they were humans or not I swore I would kill them. They will pay for their mistakes. First one being for taking me, and second for not blind folding me. Snapping my head up with a low growl in my throat I couldn't believe what I saw. I guess the disappointment showed on my face too.

"What? Mad that you can't do anything to hurt us" Man number one said while reaching up and laying a finger on his dark sunglasses.

"We know what you are freak and we won't allow you to take advantage over anyone again" he had a look of pure hatred on his face for he spat that last sentence out like it was venom.

Shock and terror surged through my body, mind going numb. How can they know what I am! I've been so careful to hide my powers and so has my mother. Tears welled up in my eyes. _What did they do to mother? Do they know? And what about Scarlett! Will they all die and suffer because of my negligence? _Seeing Onyx's pain and confliction inside herself man number one took it on himself to make things worse. Giving a quick but painful kick into Onyx stomach his smile only widened when she screamed out in pain. Falling over onto her stomach Onyx's tears slowly started teetering on the edge. Turning her face to the side to look up at the men who enjoyed her pain she noticed something that could save her. Slowly twisting herself into a position that she could see under the glasses. Just barley but enough that she saw his soul and got his song. Opening her mouth she was shocked when she couldn't. Feeling around with her mouth she realized that they not only knew she was a leaper, but somehow knew she was a Sing-Song and how to counter it. By gagging her they cut off her source of power, but by wearing the glasses even if she could sing she couldn't because she wouldn't know their soul song. _There….there's no way they could know any of this. Being a Sing-Song has very little weakness. I could never fall into a trance; sounds have no effect on me. The only way you could tell is if you yourself is a Sing-Song, because you wouldn't be able to get my soul song. and these men clearly were not leapers._ Laughing the man went to kick her again. Onyx closing her eyes and braced herself for the dreadful blow. Only to open them when it never came. Looking up she could see man number two holding the other man's leg back.

"The boss wants her alive remember?"

"Ya well he didn't want that a year ago."

"Something changed alright. Now let's go we have work to do."

The men walked away leaving a stunned Onyx in silence.

_A year ago? _Onyx's body began to tremble. _What did he mean a year ago he wanted me dead? How could they have known me a year ago? Unless…..Unless…_ This time the tears in Onyx's eyes pored over and they showed no sign of letting up. Weeping on the floor Onyx could feel her heart shattering, her very will to live fading. _These people killed my father. Took away EVERYTHING! _Tears no longer ran down Onyx's face. The tears seemed to have disappeared. Now all that was left was emptiness and anger, but anger is like fire. With nothing suppressing it, it'll only grow and grow till it consumes everything in its path. Destroying all only leaving behind a scar. A scar that will always remain no matter how you try to cover it. This scar will run deep and embed itself into your very being. Onyx's eyes changed in that very instant. No longer kind and warm they turned dark, cold, empty, and most of all murderess. Moving her mouth this way and that to loosen the gag her will to live growing only stronger but for all the wrong reasons. The pathetic gag fell away to reveal an evil grin. Getting up calmly she methodically made her way in the direction of the men. Coming to a row of large crates she saw them. Eyes glowing with evil intentions. Onyx Libmen was corrupted with darkness. Turning to talk to his partner man number one noticed Onyx. Turning fully he noticed the grin that was no longer concealed with a gag. Hitting his partner rapidly in the arm to get his attention. Only to be stopped when Onyx's mouth opened and the most enchanting melody sprang from her lips. Onyx was intrigued. This was her first time using her powers so when she saw the man's body twitches trying to resist her hold. He started to walk forward with a hand shakily held out. His muscles going wild, it was like someone was restraining his with thousands of pounds. She wasn't physically restricting him. Mentally? Now that was a different story. Narrowing her eyes she gave her commands. _You will take out your pocket knife and cut my hands lose. _The man's body twitching to comply, but still restating, pulled out his pocket knife. Flicking it open with a flick of the wrist he unevenly walked over to Onyx and cut her hands lose. Still singing Onyx noticed his partner ready to make a move she quickly ordered the body to remove his partner's sunglasses on the double. In a quick few strides Man number one ripped his partner's glasses off. Onyx forced out the last few notes with such force that the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Not dead, but close. Onyx started on the other man. His song was in another language so she couldn't tell what she was saying but she pronounced everything with such ease.

De plagene vil kjøre. Plagene vil strømme

(The plagues will run. The plagues will flow)

la det være. som jeg faller

(Let it be. as I fall)

She was about to order the man to write on his notepad the name of the man responsible for her father's death. And after a few other commands that would surly end her life. She didn't care if her life was lost. If she can avenge her father she would do anything. But before the man could comply a hand clamped over her mouth. Causing the man to fall unconscious. Onyx turned to the one owning the hand. No one should be able to get near her. Even if it wasn't their soul song the pitch alone should cause them not to get close. Turning she saw the man. The man who took her. The man with the cream eyes.

"Hello meine kleine halbe*" he smiled.

**A/N: * means My little half.**


	16. Seeking Help

"Scarlett! Hey! Hey slow down would you!"

Scarlett crashed through the doors to her building with Drake hot on her heels.

Glancing back "Drake I told you to go home"

His step never wavered.

"No! How can you tell me to go home when you're running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

Narrowing her eyes "Are you saying I look like a chicken or calling me a chicken?"

"What? No it's a saying!" sighing he caught up to her. _Why does it always feel like I'm chasing every girl I try to talk to? This is going to ruin me._ Drake thought.

Beeping her Honda open Scarlett climbed in. Rolling her eyes and releasing a sigh filled with annoyance she turned her head to her uninvited guest.

"Drake?" a questioning tone and a hint of annoyance.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing in my car, much less uninvited?"

"I'm not leaving"

Scarlett's angered boiled over.

"Get OUT!"

Wide eyed and scared Drake had never once heard her so mad. Her piercing stare made every inch of his skin crawl. _Had she always been this scary?_

"Scarlett, Onyx isn't just your friend. And how you've reacted and how you're acting now makes me think you know something." Crossing his arms "And I'm not leaving"

Smiling she shook her head _I can't believe I'm doing this, but what chose do I have._

"Fine, but you better call you're parents and let them know you won't be home tonight"

I expected him to ask why and where we were going, but much to my surprise he just took out his phone and told them. Starting the car I sped out of the garage. Reaching the highway I weaved my car through the mass amount of cars driving in the same direction. Stealing a glance at Drake, I bit my lip trying to tame the laugh that had caught in her throat. Drake had dropped his phone onto the floor and was now white knuckle holding the door and seat with the look of pure terror on his face. Enjoying the site of Drake about to pee his pants I remembered something. A problem that would be hard to sort out on both ends. Like a double edged sword. Taking out my cell I punched in his number, took a deep breath, and pressed call.

"Should you really be on your phone while going this fast" his teeth chattered causing me to let out a little giggle.

"Hellllo?"

Grinding my teeth at the sound of his voice. _His voice is like the sound of nails on a chalkboard to me._

"I need something"

"Again? Well seeing as how I paid back my favor this one is going to cost you."

"Whatever I'll be there in an hour and thirty."

I could hear the sound of his seat as he sat up

"What? A call in advance? What's this about"

"I need you personally to let us in"

"Why? You have your cards right? Wait US!"

"Yes us. That should be more than plenty to explain"

Groaning "Scarlett you know how I feel about having unknown people around"

"Get over it"

Hanging up my phone I tossed it into the back seat.

"If you stare at me any longer you will be walking home"

"Who was that?"

"You'll know soon enough"

"Is….is that where Onyx is?" I could hear the faint trace of nervousness

"No, but if anyone knows where she might be he will."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I caught Drake occasionally staring off into space.

_He likes her more than I thought. Oh Onyx I hope you haven't fallen too hard. I'd really hate to see you upset, but you know the rules. He's human, and you're not._

"Scarlett!"

The sudden scream brought me back to reality.

"Whoa!"

I swerved the car just in time to miss a gray Toyota that jumped into my lane. Drake and I both breathing hard after our almost death experience. Looking back at him, he looked at me and said.

"On the way home, I drive"

I huffed back.

"As if! In case you forgot this is my car."

He was going to reply, but stopped when he noticed where we were.

"A bar?"

"Yup. Now hurry and get out."

Jumping out of the car we worked our way around back.

"Took you long enough" said a figure hidden in the shadows of the building.

"Let's get this over with I don't have time"

Drake taking in his appearance didn't know whether to laugh or… well laugh. This guy looked like a stereotypical guy from movies who run shady businesses. With a white under shirt and a black loose jacket and matching pants. _Scarlett, who the hell do you hang with._

"Make yourself comfortable…" he left the rest blank hoping the young man would fill in the rest.

"His name is no importance to you."

"Fine guppy his name is not importance, but what is important is why you're here I suppose?

Choking on his water Drake couldn't contain his laughter

"Guppy!"

This of course earned him a smack on the head. Turning back to Alexander Scarlett continued.

"Someone broke into Onyx's house, and they seemed to be looking for something. Something that of course wasn't there and now Onyx is missing. I thought maybe you might have heard something."

Leaning back in his chair thinking. "No… I don't think I have. When was the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her Friday." Drake spoke up

"I was at her place Monday looking for her to see if she wanted to go shopping."

Raising an eyebrow at the story Alexander grinned and asked a question he knew the answer to, but decided to piss Scarlett off.

"And was she there?"

Angry Scarlett replied

"No. and for your next question no the house was not trashed."

Typing on his computer he stared to work.

"So that gives us a two day radius when the house could have been trashed. It's my guess she was taken over the weekend, and then the perpetrators came back on either Tuesday or Wednesday and trashed the place.

"but why!"

"Yelling won't get Onyx back now sit back down and shut up" Drake did as he was told.

Scarlett turning her attention back to Alexander.

"You do your work and call me when you get a hit."

"Will do my poisonous snake"

Grabbing Drake by the jacket Scarlett lead him back to the car, and back to his home.


	17. Don't Wake The Sleeping Tiger

**A/N: SO I noticed Critics Stupid die in a hole United was gone! *Does mega happy dance!* Now to finish my story!**

"Tell me again how you got your parents to agree on letting you stay here? Better yet why am I letting you!"

Scarlett was angrily mumbling to herself as she threw a deep blue blanket and pillow at Drake.

"I just said I'd be at a friend's house, and they didn't bother asking who."

Rolling her eyes Scarlett explained to Drake that while he's here he will sleep on the couch and only use her bathroom once a day for showers.

"What if I have to use the toilet?"

"There is a public restroom down in the main lobby."

"That's three floors down!"

"Your point?" Hands now on her hips "That's what you get for inviting yourself to stay at someone else's apartment."

Scarlett suppressed a giggle when she saw Drake folding his arms over his chest in a pout. _Wow he really is so much like her._ Frowning Scarlett began to wonder just what had happened to her poor little leaper friend. Shaking her head she stood from where she was sitting. _It does me no use losing sleep over it._

"I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same." Hearing him grunt in response Scarlett shut her bedroom door. Lying in bed she couldn't help but feel a slight pull of sympathy for Onyx and Drake. She wasn't so dense and clueless not to notice the love between those two. _Oh Onyx I hope you aren't digging a bigger hole for yourself than you already have._ Closing her eyes she slipped into the world of dreams, and this night that very world of dreams was a pleasant one.

/

"You look like an idiot"

"Gee thanks" I murmured sarcastically

I couldn't help but agree with what Drake had said mentally. I really did look like an idiot. I dissected my salad so there wasn't a trace of lettuce but left everything else untouched.

"I never pegged you as a picky eater."

I scoffed at his remark "Shut up and eat your damn cheeseburger"

We were currently sitting across from each other eating at a local restaurant.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Drake raised an eyebrow

I shot him daggers in return

Raising his hands in defense "What I mean is no meat?" He asked while taking a sip of his soda.

"I'm a vegetarian"

What happened next was something you'd see out of a movie. He spit his drink out choking on what little had managed to go down.

"You're what?" He was trying to cover his laughter but was doing a poor job of it.

"Is there a problem with that?"

Recovering from his little fit he continued talking. Not a wise choice.

"Well it's just a shock because well your Russian and Russians like their meat right?"

Yup I was right, not a wise choice on his behalf. Setting my fork down I glared at him

"What does my being Russian have anything to do with my eating habits?"

Staring at her Drake was speechless, yet he managed to choke out his thought.

"Wait you really are Russian?"

"Why would I answer you instead of correcting you if I wasn't?"

"No your right it's just that.. Well sorry it's just a running joke at school that you are. We didn't really think there was any truth behind it. So wait are you like really one hundred percent Russian?"

Sighing Scarlett rolled her eyes. _I hate this. It's the same every time I mean come on even I notice my thick accent. How much dumber can you get?_

"Yes I moved here from Russia when I was five."

I swear his eyes went as wide as plates, maybe even wider, soaking up the information he had just received. Scarlett thought we was speechless and was not prepared for his sudden outburst.

"Cool! I'm sitting with an immigrant!"

"Shut up and eat you dead flesh!" I growled in a low tone "We need to leave as soon as possible and for Pete's sake don't drink so much pop!" Scarlett scolded as she snatched his pop away "We have a long trip ahead of us and I'm not stopping so you can pee!"

Much to my disuse he tore right into his meat like some savage animal. I mentally groaned the only reason I was rushing him was because of the call I received earlier.

(Flashback)

Opa Opa, Opa Opa

Opa let's get together

Opa Opa, Opa Opa

Let's dance in sunny weather

Opa Opa, Opa Opa

This time we'll stay forever

Opa Opa, Opa Opa

Popping my arm out from under the covers I was searching for the nuisance. Finally feeling the familiar smoothness of my phone I pulled in under the cover and answered in, oh I don't know, not so cheerful way.

"Fuck off you-"and the rest was very colorful language*. I still had no idea who was even on the other end.

"Well- I guess I woke the sleeping lion"

Sitting up slightly feeling the sleep slowly wash away.

"Alexander? You better have something for me this early in the morning."

"Guppy it's already eleven. And unless you start calling me Xander you get nothing."

Narrowing my eyes at the phone I released what anger I had left. So to say if an old person walked by and heard my conversation. Well we can all assume there would be one less person in the building.

"Alright! Damn I swear if I ever have to wake you again I'm sending Rodney to do it."

"Just tell me why you called, and make it fast."

"I just called to let you know you should come down here as soon as you can. Oh and might I suggest you bring a spare change of clothes and a certain item we both know you have."

I visibly stiffened at the mention of my newly acquired book.

"Why can't you just tell me now and save me the hassle" I growled into the phone. Only to be answered by the dial-up tone. _He hung up on me!_

I screamed out what little colorful language I've been holding back.

(End Flashback)

Shaking my head thinking back at this morning. I had tried multiple times to shake this fool but failed every time. So that's how I got stuff here paying for his lunch, and mind you he's been sleeping on my couch for a few days now. Still no word from Onyx and that had me growing more and more anxious and nervous.

"Done"

My eyes darted to him empty plate. Jumping from my chair I placed the money on the table and began to walk out, only to notice Drake staring at the money I just laid down.

"Lets go"

His eyes were yet again to large for his face. _That can't be healthy._

"What are you rich? Do you know how much you left for someone who just carries plates to and from?"

"Honestly I didn't stop to count now let's go."

"What the hell? Are you rich? What where your parents in the Russian mafia or something?"

This got a laugh out of me. "No I just had a big inheritance if you will."

Grabbing his jacket I dragged a protesting Drake out to my car. Opening the back seat and throwing him in as if he was a purse. I started up the car and peeled away from the curb.

"Why and I in the back?"

"Because you're annoying"

"Hmm I'll show you"

Before I could respond Drake was climbing over the seats and across the divider.

"I can't see the road with your ass in my face!"

With a hefty plop he landed in the passenger seat with a smug expression plastered on his face.

After regaining control of my vehicle I glared at him.

"You could have killed us"

"Nah I had it under control"

Mentally shooting long, pointy, and extra sharp daggers at him I turned up the radio to drown out the annoying thing next to me. _This is going to be one long trip._

**A/N: * My friend who was reading this said I was describing myself when someone woke me up. personally I Don't see it**


	18. Help Is On The Way! Enemy Known

**A/N: Okay The song I used was my favorite from one of my many favorite movies. I thought this song just went well with his character and power. Ask Questions. enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter, nor any songs before this one.**

Tapping my fingers on the polished oak desk I shot icy glares at the man behind the desk. Much to my delight he started to squirm under my gaze. Drake flicking his eyes between the two felt a little uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat Xander began to explain himself.

"Scarlett I strongly suggest you talk to me alone" Hardening his gaze at Scarlett.

Scarlett's eyes flickered with understanding his meaning behind it.

"No way! I came all this way-"

"Out Drake, I can fill you in later."

Reluctantly Drake got up and left the room. He knew he had no chance of winning.

As soon as the door was shut and Scarlett made sure Drake was out of earshot. Nodding to Xander to continue.

"Did you pack a suitcase like I suggested" Waiting for a reply he continued when he received a nod. Punching in a few keys he turned the computer monitor towards Scarlett. She noticed the highlighted area, somewhere she guessed was Philadelphia. Raising an eyebrow at Xander he turned the monitor back to him. Punching another key he showed her four red X's. Confused Scarlett had, had enough.

"What am I looking at Xander?"

Sighing Xander knew he might have to replace a few pieces of furniture when he was done telling Scarlett his findings.

"I did a little research on all three of these families."

"Three? But there are four X's."

Holding up a finger he continued.

"The Ponries, A two family household containing Jenny and Brandon Ponries. Last year they were found dead in their home. At first they were thought to be murdered, but with no proof of any kind their murders became cold cases." Gulping he continued very cautiously "The Cimon family. Both Adults murdered and their case is now a cold c-"yelping he nearly dogged a fist to the face.

"What are pulling at you little piece of-"

"Let me finish!"

Scarlett remained standing looking as defiant as ever, but her eyes told him to proceed. Speaking quietly he did so.

"The Libmen family. A three member household. Autumn, Onyx, and Donovan. Last year Donovan Libmen was murdered in his home buying time for his wife and only child to escape." Looking up he noticed Scarlett had sat down and was looking a bit depressed. _So she does have a soft spot for the girl._

Scarlett shot up from her chair and grabbed the collar of Xanders jacket.

"You better have a damn good reason for bring all this up"

"What do or did you and Onyx have in common that only you know."

Releasing his jacket Scarlett looked puzzled

"What did you once have that you now have again?"

Thinking hard Scarlett racked her brain for the meaning to his riddle. Suddenly her eyes widened with realization. Stumbling back Scarlett sank low into the chair.

"The book"

"Yes Scarlett the book. Each of these families where the owners of those books."

"Wait there are four X's though."

"The last one is Onyx's current residence. They must have failed last year trying to get the book and came back to try again."

"But how? How could they have known out of the whole world that all three books where here?"

"Because even I know most leapers moved here within the last fifty years."

"What's that highlighted area for?"

"From several underground sources I have put together this for you." Pausing "This is where you will find Onyx"

Scarlett knocking over her chair ran to the door, but before leaving she turned to Xander.

"Alexander thank you, but you should leave this little business. Some leapers don't live the idea of a mere human knowing about them. It's dangerous for you to hack into the lives of leapers." With that said Scarlett was out the door and in the car with a very confused Drake trailing behind.

Shaking his head at the door Xander couldn't help but feel his heart tug at the thought of what he just sent to people not much younger than him into. The nineteen year old boy put his head down on his desk. _Please come back safe Scarlett._

/

Glaring at her capturer from where she sat.

"Come now Onyx don't be like that. You should be a bit friendlier to your superior half. "

This caused Onyx blood to boil.

"What's that supposed to mean! Superior half nothing!"

Shaking his head a grin made its way across his features. Oh Onyx maybe you should lighten up a bit and then you may figure it out."

Onyx wasn't interested in figuring anything out that had to do with this creep. Suddenly she noticed he wasn't wearing any sunglasses. _Idiot, this will teach you!_

Searching his eyes Onyx's face went pale. Eyes widened in desperation. _Why? Why? WHY! Why can't I find his soul song!_

Onyx's focus was interrupted by a loud booming laughter.

"Oh Come now Onyx did you think I would make it that easy for you! Well since I was able to see your power it's only fair I show you mine."

Onyx didn't like the smile he was flashing. _No leaper would ever offer to show someone their power. What is this guy up to?_

Onyx's body suddenly shot up from the floor. In all confusion Onyx let out a little scream. This only widened the man's smile. This is when Onyx noticed the man was….. Singing!

[MAN]

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

Onyx's body started twitching. Letting out a scream from the pain her eyes darted downwards. _What is that!_ At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Or it was because of the man's song, but she soon realized it was neither. That what she was seeing was real.

Shadows started creeping from behind the man to next to him. Shadows of Wolf's and other figures started to appear on the floor and walls.

[Shadows]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

A wolf shadow crept closer to onyx.

[Shadow with red eyes]

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[Shadow with Blue Eyes]

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[Shadows]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[Man and Shadows]

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

Her eyes widened with realization. This man was a sing-song! That's what he meant by her being his little half. They had half of the same powers, but she soon realized he was no ordinary sing-song. No he was much, much worse.

[shadows]

I am the one with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

Tears where now running down Onyx's face as she screamed out in pain from the unnatural movements the man was making her do.

[Man]

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[Shadows]

Skeleton Lance might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Lance is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

_So his name is Lance?_ Onyx then knew what he was. She remembered reading about him in her book. The shadows confirmed it when they called him their king.

[Man and Shadows]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la la-la la

This man was supposed to be one of the Spirits, but was shot down due to his choices. He was singing his own soul song. When a sing-song learns their own soul song they change from a Soul type leaper to a Misc. type leaper. And they are never again called a sing-song, but a puppeteer. Onyx remembered the story of how this man murdered thousands of leapers and human's hundreds of years ago. How he survived all these years no one will ever know.

"Night night Onyx"

Onyx felt the shadows cover her mouth and nose their "arms" binding her arms and legs to keep from lashing out. Screaming a scream that would never leave her mouth Onyx's eyes slowly shut and she felt herself fall, the man and the shadows only laughing at her pain.

**A/N: Holy Crap don't kill me alright! If I killed the main character then the story would be over. The story however is not over! So ya uh please don't kill me thanks!**


	19. How Did You Know

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Heads up! This is subject to change! R&R! Also one more note there may only be two more chapters after this! Sad I know! and I was really starting to enjoy writing this! anyway R&R On wether or not this chapter is good as is or could I do better! but remember be nice! **

(One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later)

The tension surrounding the cars occupants for the last forty-five minutes was suffocating. Neither wanting the silence to remain, but neither wanted to break the silence. As they drove on, still in silence, they were passing building after building. Finally one mustered up enough courage to break the unbearable silence.

"Where are we going?"

Caught off guard by his sudden question Scarlett couldn't answer right away.

"Scarlett?"

Brain finally registering the question I quickly explained our 'plan of action'.

"Sorry. We are heading down a little past Philadelphia to some facilities that an unnamed source says is owned by the man we are looking for."

Nodding Drake accepted this answer. Sinking further into the seat he looked out the window lost in thought. Scarlett momentary taking her eyes from the road to glance at Drake she felt herself smirk. A frown quickly took place of the smirk. _She had heard him, he may not have thought she did and that was a mistake all on his own. He works with leapers, mostly the shady ones like herself with another agenda, yet he was carless. He was carless to assume she couldn't hear some of his thoughts well I can and I did. What puzzles me the most is I did hear him and well I don't know. Did I feel something from that? No! I do not feel anything like that! Only Onyx would. Stupid Onyx who got herself into more holes than she could handle….But.. If there is…. Even the slightest possibility.. NO! _Even as Scarlett forced the thought from her mind she couldn't help but here his voice play out in her head, and the emotion behind it. _"Please come back safe Scarlett". _And of course now she had Drakes thoughts dipped in the powerful emotion of sorrow swirling around her. Trying to strengthen her mental walls to keep his annoying thoughts out. Failing she wanted to strangle him. _One can only take so much of 'oh I miss her yet I don't' crap! _

Drake could feel her eyes bore into the back of his head, but he refused to move. He decided to stop thinking and just do nothing. He wanted Onyx back that was a given, but some part of him felt they could never be together. Feeling down at this sudden depressing thought he closed his eyes. Listening to his heartbeat he suddenly felt calmer. **Bum bum…Bum bum.. Bum bum.. Bum BAM! **Drakes hand instantly flew to his chest as he gasped out in pain.

"Drake?!" Scarlett's voice laced with concern.

He was, simply put, terrified at what just accrued. Never before has something like that ever happened. Well except once, when he had met Onyx but that didn't count. He felt his heart pulling and tugging in pain, the sensation of fear and anger washed over him with no restraint. His sub conscience yelling, no more like screaming, at him to look left. He complied in hope to rid himself of this pain. Jerking his head to the left he saw nothing, but a confused and concerned looking Scarlett and a warehouse. Before he even knew what he was saying he had already said it.

"Stop!"

Scarlett obviously not expecting the sudden command slammed the brakes and the car jerked to a harsh stop. Ignoring the beeping and yelling of other motorist she stared intensely at the shaking figure beside her.

"Drake what?"

Eyes widening in realization Drake knew why he had said what he did, because everything inside him told him. They had found Onyx.

/

Struggling to open my eyes I found them heavy and unable to open. Same with my body I found it too heavy to pick up. _Is this how the after effects of a sing song feel? _Smirking. _Good I hope those two morons I faced earlier feel this way. _Thinking she frowned. _No they won't. They will feel a bit disoriented because they won't remember what had happened, but I'm a sing song who was controlled by another sing song. Even though that's impossible because two of the same powers cancel each other out he was able to do it. All because he was the evolved form of myself._ Trying once more to open my eyes I found I could open them, but just slightly. _Okay it's a start. I'll work with it. _Glancing around at my surroundings, with what little vision I have, I notice I'm in the same place I was when I passed out only now I was sitting up against a crate. _How kind. _I sarcastically think to myself. Closing my eyes I try to listen with my ears. Reopening my eyes, yet again not a lot, I try to gather all my strength in my legs and put them to use. Making it up onto one knee I thought I was in the clear when a spasm surged through my leg causing me to clench my teeth in pain and fall back. Gasping through my teeth I was back in square one. I suddenly hear footsteps approaching me and fast too. Closing my eyes and relaxing my breathing I acted like I was still out.

/

Rounding the coroner we were greeted with the sight of Onyx slumped over body. Before I could stop the knuckle head he was already gone. Sighing I found myself running to.

/

Still trying to act asleep I heard the footsteps grow into a full blown run. Curiosity getting the better of me I was just about to open my eyes when someone rushed into my side sending my tumbling to my right. Gasping as my eyes finally opened all the way I felt someone holding me. Turning my head to my left and was greeted by a familiar head of brown hair.

"Drake?" I weakly asked.

"Yes Its me Onyx" I could see a slight trace of tears in his eyes.

"Hey you Idiots if either of you do any of that again I'll kill you myself."

Turning I saw a smiling Scarlett.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare the big bad Scarlett"

Snorting at my remark she ruffled my hair. I was over joyed to see my friends. Feeling a weird sensation in my heart I felt tears sting at the sides of my eyes. Never before have I felt this sort of feeling. Looking down at what Scarlett was clutching in her hands I was stunned to see it.

"Is that my book?"

Looking down as if contemplating something in her mind I just stared. Noticing something in her eyes that told me she had made up her mind. She raised her head and our eyes met.

"Yes, yes it is your book."

"But how? How could you have gotten that?"

"Simple. I stole it."

Stunned at the fact she could easily say something like that.

"That's my family book!"

"Look Onyx I know and if you listen to yourself more you would know that you already have the answer as to how I knew it was there with you in the first place."

"What? Why?"

Ignoring me she turned to Drake.

"Drake take her and" grabbing some sort of keys from her pocket and placing them in his hands "Take her home."

"What Scarlett?"

Looking him sternly in the eyes she said with a strict voice. "Go! No questions."

Nodding he picked me up bridle style and started back the way they came. Trying to fight him as we rounded the corner and I lost sight of Scarlett it finally clicked in my brain what she was going to do.

"NO! Scarlett!" Screaming as I tried to reach back for her,


	20. Tears

**A/n: Soooo Sorry about the wait! Had a bit of trouble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used anywhere in this story. Enjoy! R&R! **

Stunned. No, even that doesn't do justice to the state I was in. Crates upon crates fly by, my brain only registers them as beige blobs as Drake carries my now limp body out of the warehouse. Tears welling up in my eyes. My earlier resolve to try and stop Scarlett before that maniac killed her, had now disintegrated. _How? _I asked myself my own voice in my head quivered. _How can I stop her? I've read what her kind can really do. What they can do in a matter of seconds. And me? _Mentally letting out a little laugh of utter disgusted and hatred for my own weakness. _I can't do anything. I can't do anything without also affecting Scarlett….and.. Drake. Oh Gosh! Drake! What would he think of me? He would be frightened. That I know for sure. _Tears silently falling, glittering in the light as they hit the floor. Unheard, unnoticed. Such small insignificant things, yet they hold more power, more emotion than a person could ever express in their life time. _It's my fault. It's my fault Scarlett is going to die. If I hadn't been so carless none of this would have happened, and Drake.. Oh I'm so stupid I knew better but I still dragged him into this. A mere human! Caught in a battle between supernatural beings that no one knows exist. I was selfish. I knew I could never have him, but I still wanted him. I didn't want those.. Those good for nothing sluts to get their hands on him!_ And now such precious little things fall releasing all the emotion…All the power held within a fragile soul. As they fall one by one losing themselves in time never to be remembered but to be forgotten and hated. Staring at Drakes chest, lost in my own self-loathing, I noticed a faint trace of brown liquid like substance swirling, but the strangest thing of all! It was beneath his skin!

"Onyx"

He broke the silence. He had seen her cry and felt this undeniable pain about it, but it was strange. It wasn't a pain of pity or remorse for her. He felt the strongest urge to shield her, to take her pain away and bring it all onto him.

"Mmh?"

Looking up when he didn't answer Onyx felt her resolve building back up. She hadn't heard any loud noises or anything that sounded remotely like fighting, so maybe…So maybe she still had time. By this time they had reached the outside of the building.

"Drake!"

Drake still running with Onyx in his arms determined to get her home life Scarlett had commanded.

"Drake wait!"

Onyx began pushing against his chest in hopes of him letting her down.

"Drake Stop!"

No he wasn't going to let her.

"Please…"

Onyx knew if she said this softly enough sounding almost broken he should fail. And fail he did. Hearing her sound so helpless and lost he couldn't deny her anymore. Setting her down fast she gripped his shoulders, not looking so helpless and lost anymore.

"Drake please I need you to tell me everything you know about Scarlett and anything she may have said to you. Please this could help save her life."

"What do you mean her life?"

"Drake not now but please tell me."

Shaking his head "I-I-I don't remember"

"Drake please you have to" She gave him a little shake

"A book. Something about someone stealing a book from her and needing to get the last one." He looked up to see if any of this made sense. Surprised when he saw Onyx nodding her head in understanding.

"Yes my family's book. The last of its kind." Shaking her head she put a figure to his slightly parted lips. "No I cannot tell you what for, but please go one"

"Alexander!" Drakes eyes lighting up in remembrance.

"Who?"

"Her friend who owned the bar, though he looked a bit young…and shady too-

"Drake focus!"

"What? Oh. Um and he sent me out so that's all I know" Hanging his head. _I'm so useless I don't even know what's going on._

Seeing his distress Onyx took a guess.

"No Drake you did good. Give me your phone. I think I know who you're talking about." When first arriving in their little New Jersey town Onyx's mom happened to mention to Onyx to be careful of a man named Ander…or was it Alec.. Onyx couldn't remember but Alexander sounded close enough. She had his number memorized in case he tried anything, or if it was a life or death situation. _I think this falls under the category of life or death._ Dialing the number she demanded everything from him. Without a second thought he told everything regarding Scarlett and this case. Snapping the phone shut, cutting off Xander, she placed the phone in Drakes hand and started running back inside, telling him to go home. Being as stubborn as he was he followed Onyx back into the building, and back to their doom.


	21. It All Come's Crashing Down

**A/N: Alright everyone! The end is here! A huge huge huge! shout out to Qoutev's The Opera Ghost's Angel of Music for help on this chapter, and another thanks to CaityLighning for the motivation! You've all been great! And I'm going to hide now so you all don't kill me! Bye!**

Preparing for the inevitable, Scarlett started to relax. Slowly she could feel her walls shifting. Brow furred in concentration, _Come on! Hurry, Dammit! _She knew it was her fault her mental walls were so secure, After all if she didn't secure them then she might actually have thrown Drake out of the car. She thought she had until Philadelphia to prepare. _Click._ Yes! She had heard one of the layers click away. _One down about four more to go_.

**Phoomf**

A yelp escapes her lips, as she flew head first into a stack of crates.

"Concentrating hard are we?"

Groaning, she slowly picked herself up.

"What bright hair you have!"

"That role suits you."

"Well I am very fond of wolves myself you know."

Glaring, Scarlett caught a glimpse of a moving shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"You know pretty, you shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent."

"Hmm, Funny I don't recall taking my eyes from my opponent."

"Oh, But my dear you already have."

Before she could muster up a response, she was knocked off her feet by an invisible force. Gathering herself back up she quickly turned on her heel in time to see a shadow wolf as big as a small smart car leap at her. Putting her arms out, she caught it by the shoulders. Rolling back onto her back she used her legs to kick it over her head. As she did that it disappeared. Getting up she looked around confused, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, another shadow. This one was in the shape of a fox, leaping at her with a great speed (more than a fox should have). She evaded its attack, she looked over at her opponent, who was muttering under his breath and moving his fingers in a puppeteer like manner. Realization dawning on her, but before she could act, she was attacked once again, this time by at least three or four. Their combined leaps force her into the air and into another stack of crates.

"I fear my dear, that I heard a crack."

Not replying she stood up.

**Click**

Hiding her smirk, she had just released another wall.

Rounding on one shadow, she lunges and it disappears. But not having enough time to catch the next attack. It jumps onto her back and sinks its fangs into her shoulder, even though they're just shadow the pain is very much real. Grabbing the shadow by its neck she hurls it off her and it disappears as it hits the wall.

/

Onyx and Drake had witness the whole entire ordeal from behind the safety of a crate. The pain Scarlett was enduring because of her made Onyx's stomach sick. She knew she had the power to help, but then again she didn't. Nothing she could do would stop Lance. All she would do is immobilize Scarlett and Drake, and because she would be in front of Drake she would be braking the biggest rule there is to brake. Glancing behind her she felt her self-confidence shatter. Drake kneeling wide eyed and looking that of fright. _Poor guy, he has no idea what he has gotten himself into. _Looking back she noticed the fight was no longer going on. Alarmed she stood up.

"Drake we have to go, I think they might have left outside."

No reply

Sighing she grabbed his hand and ran, pulling him along after her.

/

Scarlett had known she stood a much better chance out in the open. So, running she lead them into an open field with only a single lamp in the far left corner. Turning she smiled at her new found advantage.

**Click….Click**

Laughing a maniacal laugh she raised her hands in the 'come and get me' fashion. Lance and his shadows wasted no time. _All those years spent using my powers to hide my presence from others and even the Sprites themselves, searching, and robbing will finally pay off. I can finally revenge my family and the life this man greedily took from me. _Letting out a battle cry Scarlett raced forward.

She grabs one shadow and rips it apart, destroying it. Not wasting anytime she grabs another, also ripping that one in half, knowing that it was weakening Lance by the second. She turns and roundhouse kicks another shadow, in the shape of a wolf, splitting it in half, as it gives a whine of despair. Throwing a few more blows, while attaining many more injuries herself. Her chances of winning are looking grim.

/

Onyx with tears in her eyes as she came to realize what she needed to do. Lance was weak and Scarlett was almost at the end of her energy boast from all her walls being undone. Starting to run towards everything, she felt a strong hand grasp her arm.

"No don't please."

"I'm sorry Drake but I must, you wouldn't understand. Please for me… leave quickly."

Slipping from his grasp she ran onward. _I'm sorry_.

/

Hanging his head he felt the tears well up. _No Onyx, I do understand. I was a fool to miss it. _

/

_I hope this works. _Running in front of Scarlett just as a wolf leapt. Taking the blow Onyx staggers back a little. Straightening her back she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry mom, Dad… And I'm sorry Drake._

Opening her mouth she started to sing Lances soul song. Lance hearing this laughs.

"You honestly think that's going to-"

He was cut off when Onyx made a silencing motion. Eyes widening he realized why it was working. Onyx knew this to. She was breaking the biggest taboo, and the penalty? Death. She had used her real voice. Scarlett choking fell to the ground. Ears ringing with an extreme intensity. Onyx mustering up her highest pitch bellowed it out directly at Lance, while imagining his heart stopping. Lance spitting blood fell to the ground. Shadows disappearing into the night. Finishing the song Onyx stood dazed for a moment, turning she ran to Scarlett hoping her last attack didn't hit her as well.

"Scarlett! Can you hear me? You're not deaf are you?"

"Ah!" Onyx's hand flew to her cheek as a punch was landed on her face. Scarlett had punched her.

"He was my kill! MINE!"

Before Onyx had time to respond the ground rumbled and lighting flashed in the sky.

"Wha-"

A scream pierced the air.

Quickly turning Scarlett's eyes widened. _No!_ A scream ripped through her own throat. As she was lifted into the air.

/

Drake witnessing the whole thing couldn't believe his eyes when both Onyx and Scarlett where lifted into the air. White swirls picked up and surrounded them, cutting off his line of sight.

**Zap**

Drake suddenly felt heat race through his body and he was then able to see in the tornado where Onyx once was. There was a vague swirl of cyan and for Scarlett an emerald green color. _The color of their eyes? But why?_

/

I felt my back arch and a scream snuffed in my throat. The pressure painful and the scream I could feel it ripping my throat to shreds. The tingling I had felt before turned to heat, and soon turned unbearable. Such heat was spreading though my body. The last thing I remember seeing was Scarlett's body get picked up off the ground by the wind beside mine. The heat is replaced with cold. The cold slowly tracing along my body, starting with my heart and spreading downward, then up. It spreads fast until there was no cold, no anything. No more heat, no more cold, no more tears, nothing. Complete and utter nothing. I feel myself falling. Till nothing…. Blackness is all I see now.

/

The light surrounding the two girls disappeared. And before Drake knew what he was doing his legs sprinted into action.

/

Onyx and Scarlett's bodies fell from their spots in the air and hit the ground, hard. Both bodies lie motionless.. Cold.. Dead.

**END**

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! There will be an Epilogue! Bye bye!**


	22. I Love You

**A/N: Alright this is it! I'm sad and happy it's over! Okay at the end there will be a surprises for all of you super fans. Onward! R&R oh yes On my profile there is a poll and a link for pictures of the characters check it out! Also I recommend listening to Country Roads by John Denver for the first part. That's Onyx's song!**

Epilogue

'Onyx…Onyx'

My eyes flutter open at the sound of my name, but quickly snap shut due to the light. In the back of my mind I swear I hear a song playing, one that I had heard before, but felt nothing because of what I was. Slowly opening my eyes and ignoring the sting I drew in a sharp gasp. Eyes going wide, tears fall instantly. _No.._

"Bandit"

"Daddy" I sob out.

Looking past him I see my whole family, minus my mother, and all my old neighbors and friends I left behind in Georgia.

_Country roads take me home, to the place where I belong_

My knee's buckle from under me and I land in a heap on the ground wailing. A fast and steady stream of tears make their way from my eyes to the soil beneath me. _This can't be happening. Why….Why am I being tortured_. With that thought I let out another scream.

"Onyx"

I ignore the voice calling me.

"Little bandit please stand up."

I find it in me to stand for my father. upon standing I see a grey figure move to the front of the crowd to stand before me. The figures right eyes was a glowing smear of cyan, the same as my eyes, but the thing was it was only the right eye. As far as I could tell there was no left eye. As strange as this..Thing?.. Person or whatever it is was it felt familiar at the same time.

"Onyx it's good to see you"

Through my sobs I managed to speak. "Do*Sob* I know you"

"Call me Sing-Song"

Snapping my head up so fast I got whiplash, I started at it.

"What?"

"I am your inner leaper"

His or her voice was genderless and toneless.

"I am neither female, nor male. As you can see I am a blurred figure with only the part of the soul my last container had"

Before I had a chance to talk a blinding white light appeared next to me.

"Onyx child turn to me."

Feeling my body turn for me, I found myself facing a women of at least fourth years dressed in a medieval fashion.

"I am Veolia, the third spirit, leaper of blood control."

A spirit!

"My child I have given you a choice. And your choice alone."

Controlling my sobs I asked what choice is that?

"The choice to stay" She gestured to my town and father. I felt myself smile. "Or" She gestured to my left as a window downward appeared. "To live"

Snapping my head to her then cautiously to the window. I saw the field where I last was. There was Scarlett being taken away in a body bag, and. The next site caused me to look away in shame. Drake holding my body to his chest crying.

"It's your choice"

This brought out more tears from me. As I went on wailing again I could feel myself start to hyperventilating. _Too much! Too much!_

"But why!" I screamed at her. "I broke the rules!"

Nodding wearily she explained that my actions were noble and because I took down Lance, something she said is their fault for not stopping him sooner, the spirits agreed I should have a choice.

Sobbing I cried out "No, no! Daddy, no!" I buried my head into my hands.

"Your needed there"

A sob caught itself into my throat as I looked up at him.

"Your mother needs you"

Shaking my head rapidly I replied through the gasps of air. "No she's strong!"

"Then do it for him"

Looking back at Drake, I collapsed to the ground again. _I couldn't't, I just couldn't't._

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry daddy"

Looking up to the spirit I nodded my head as much as I could.

"Good bye, My little baby"

With a flash of light I felt myself falling to the ground.

"Now Onyx a few things. That black scar on your back and arms is permanent, also you can never see your mother again, because now your human."

"You lied"

Puzzled she looked at Onyx "Sorry?"

"You didn't give me a choice did you?"

"No. You can thank him for your life" she said as she pointed to Drake

"What?"

"His real mother was a leaper and his father was human"

"He's half! But that's impossible!"

"No. we only decided to lie about that because of the truth. There can be a half leaper but if everyone did this then we would have died out years ago. Your boyfriend there is a Soul- Seeker. His half leaper soul is always trying to find it's other, compatible, half. Once it does the wielder can transfer its half soul to the others body, thus saving it from… Death."

"It can bring people back to life!"

"Yes, but you and Drake will not live to a ripe old age. Now remember my warnings my child. and be safe."

/

The EMT as he was zipping Onyx up, he took one last look at her. Such young people he thought such a shame. Zipping the back the rest of the way he could have sworn he saw her twitch. Reopening the zipper he checked her again. Surprise filled his eyes.

"She's alive!"

/four days later/

Opening my eyes into slits and turned my head to the left I came face to face with a wild brown mane. Reaching out slowly with my right hand, I ran my fingers through his soft locks.

Feeling the sudden movement Drakes head raised to come eye to eye with a now wide awake Onyx.

"Onyx"

He leaped from his chair and onto her. Laughing he gave her a quick peck on the lips before he got off. Onyx smiling looked at him. Seeing his smile turn to a frown, she also frowned.

"I should.. umm.. let a nurse know that.. uh your up.. ya" With that he practically raced out of the room. _Why was he staring at my face?_

Curiosity getting the better of her she got out of bed and went to the mirror. The sight she saw caused her to collapse and she started to silently cry. Her right eye had no color. All that was left was a grey fog over it, and the black char marks are extremely visible. Feeling herself being scooped into a strong pair of arms. Drake nuzzled into the crock of her neck and dry sobbed with her.

"I'm sorry. It just startled me that's all. Your still beautiful."

Wanting to thank him she lifted his head and nuzzled his nose

"Onyx? Why aren't you talking?"

Casting her eyes downward she felt ashamed.

"You can't…..can you?"

Shaking her head she felt herself cry, only from her left eye though. She remembered the warning left in her head.

Flashback

"Child we still must punish you for breaking the rules though. You understand don't you. SO as punishment we will take what is most important to a Sing-Song, and also so our secrets are safe since we no longer can rule you. We will be taking you voice.

End flashback

Drake taking her head into his hands and brought her face to his.

"I don't care what you look like, or if you can't take, or if you have scars. Onyx I love you."

Smiling she placed a finger to her lips then to his. Kiss?

Taking the hint Drake leaned in and took her lips into a hot passionate kiss, leaving a blushing nurse thinking she should come back later.

_I love you Drake._

Soul-Seeker-End

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: There will be an... Sequel! If you want information on it, just ask! Hope everyone loved the story and let me know what you think! bye! Sequel is up! On Quotev! Because I'm done with **


End file.
